


Little

by ifc703 (sherstrader)



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 39,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherstrader/pseuds/ifc703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch is a Little, and he's on a big adventure to find a caregiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mitch was a Little. He’d known this for a while now; he had breached the topic with Kirstie around one year ago during a very embarrassing and personal drunken conversation. They’d searched google together and came across a community of people on tumblr. It became an interest that quickly blossomed into an obsession and then a lifestyle. He had a job at a coffee shop, studied music production at college, and generally had an adult life with responsibilities and complications. Yet, when he came home to his small apartment that was when he got to relax properly and be Little. This consisted of many different things, like eating kids food, sleeping in a bed filled with soft toys, having a bedroom decorated in pastel blue and pink with children’s furniture, wearing cute childish clothes and watching cartoons. Little Mitch was around 5 years old, in comparison to Big Mitch who was 22. 

For some people being a Little was purely sexual and based on a caregiver/little relationship but in the one year Mitch had been exploring his “Little-space” he had never got the courage to develop it down that route. For him it was his whole home life, a way of letting go of his responsibilities and having fun, yet the kinkier side of things was sometimes a thought in the back of his head. It had been years since he had last had sex, and although his (cute) sex toy collection kept him happy he missed intimacy and wanted a relationship. He wished there was someone to read him stories and give him a bedtime and make sure he eats his veg. This was why one of his online friends in the Little community had sent him a link to the website of a club in San Francisco which held a yearly Little meet up. His friend said that many caregivers looking for Littles go there, and although it was mostly straight couples anyone was welcome. 

Despite his small budget he had immediately booked a return flight from LA to San Francisco and a hotel room near the club, as meeting up with so many like-minded people had been a dream of his since he had discovered the community. This was why right now he was packing his bag and getting ready for his weekend away. He had taken the weekend off work and found someone (Kirstie) to cat-sit Wyatt, now the only thing left to do was decide what he needed to pack. 

His small suitcase was already pretty full with his favourite stuffed toys, his toiletries, colouring book, snacks and blanket, but he had not yet packed the most important thing: the outfit he was going to wear to the club. Little Mitch didn’t care about the genders of clothing and wore whatever took his fancy as long as it was a cute colour. He pulled a pastel blue playsuit/romper out of the wardrobe and held it against himself, looking in the mirror and admiring the picture of hello kitty on the front and the daisy print that covered it. It was perfect! He folded it neatly and packed it with some white leggings and blue ballet pumps. He also packed a few pairs of his lucky dinosaur print underwear and some frilly socks as well as his Disney princess pyjamas. He threw in a few hair bows as they were always a good accessory. He checked he had everything he needed in his Celine bag. He was all ready to go! 

Mitch looked around his room one last time, saying goodbye to the place that had been his sanctuary for the last year. He was only going for the weekend but it felt like a huge adventure. He padded over to his bed and kissed Wyatt and all his stuffed toys goodbye. There was a knock at the door. Kirstie was here!

Mitch skipped, dragging the suitcase behind him, over to the front door and opened it to greet her. 

“Hey!” She grinned and walked inside, “whoa it’s weird seeing you in adult clothes inside your apartment” 

Mitch looked down at his T-shirt and jeans sadly, “I know, I don’t like it!”

“You look great though, and I’m so excited for you! Little Mitchy’s big adventure!” 

He giggled “I’m excited too, but a bit nervous.” 

“You’ll do fine, you’re gonna be the cutest boy there and all the Daddies will be drooling.” She winked.

“Eww! You’re disgusting.” They laughed. “Okay I should get going, Wyatt is in my bedroom, make yourself at home, thank you so much for cat-sitting! Wyatt’s needy, just like me.” They hugged goodbye and Mitch opened the door to leave, taking a moment to transition from Little Mitch to Big Mitch as he walked out.

“Here we go!” he spoke quietly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Around four hours later the plane touched down in San Francisco. Mitch was slightly afraid of flying and wished for a second that he had brought a soft toy with him in his Celine bag to comfort him during the landing, but quickly scolded himself at the thought. Right now he was Big Mitch, he had to keep that separate from the other side of him in order to be mature enough for college and his job.

Everyone started standing and getting off the plane, yet the burly middle aged man that had squished him against the window for over an hour still sat stubbornly in his seat reading a sports magazine. Mitch bit his lip; he didn’t often come into contact with men alike this one and didn’t know how to handle the situation. He stood up, hoping that would alert the man that it was time to get off the plane. No change. So he cleared his throat.

“Excuse me?” he began quietly. The man lifted a bushy, unkempt eyebrow at him.

“What do you want boy?” The man replied angrily.

“I was hoping to get past”

The man laughed meanly, “boy, did your voice never break? You sound like a sissy if I ever heard one.” The man’s wife leaned forward and giggled loudly, “look like one too.”

Mitch blushed, embarrassed at their mocking laughs. He started to open his mouth to send a sassy reply back at the man when an air hostess appeared in the aisle like a guardian angel.

“Is everything okay here?” She asked, looking at Mitch in particular. 

“I’d just like to get off of the plane.” Mitch explained calmly, not wanting to cause a confrontation.

Under the watchful eye of the angel/air hostess the mean couple reluctantly got up so Mitch could leave, muttering slurs under their breath as he collected his small suitcase from the overhead locker. Mitch turned and smiled sweetly at the air hostess, “thank you” he said appreciatively before turning to leave, sending a deathly glare over his shoulder at the disrespectful couple and walking away and off the plane. He hadn’t expected there to be homophobic people in San Francisco of all places, it had shocked him a little but it wasn’t anything new. He had been harassed like that many times in his life; it was just a side effect of him being himself.

Soon he was out of the airport and into a cab, taking in the scenery of San Francisco. It was his first time visiting and he was excited. But he was most excited for the Little meet up. He hoped he wouldn’t feel too anxious while there, and trusted the friend that had recommended he go that it was going to be fun. Right now it was 1pm, and the meet up wasn’t till 8pm so he had a few hours to make his hotel room feel homey and have a nap before getting ready. The hotel was just a block away from the club so luckily he wouldn’t have to travel far in his Little clothes. Although San Francisco was supposed to be quite liberal and accepting he wouldn’t feel safe having to catch a bus or walk for 20 minutes alone in Little-space. He wished he didn’t have to do the walk alone. Mitch wondered whether other people attending the event would be staying in the same hotel. 

The cab driver stopped the taxi and Mitch realised that they were outside to hotel. He quickly paid the driver and grabbed his bags before heading inside. The hotel looked nice enough, considering the tight budget he was on. He crossed the shiny marble floor to the check in desk. A kind looking woman was sat typing away on the computer. She quickly noticed him.

“Hi! How can I help you?” She smiled.

“I’d like to check in please, my name’s Mitch Grassi.” He watched her type a few things into her computer.

“Okay, Mr Grassi. I’ve got you down as a double room for two nights?” Mitch smiled and nodded, she typed a few more things before asking casually “so what are you doing in San Francisco?” 

Mitch blushed, “oh I’m going to a… umm… a show!” 

She nodded knowingly at his reply, “You know, I think we have a few people staying here this weekend going to a show! You’re on the 4th floor, room 417” He blushed even more, she handed him his key card and he thanked her before moving towards the elevator and pressing the button. He couldn’t believe she could tell why he was here, he felt so exposed. He wasn’t ashamed, but he’d never spoken to anyone in person about his Little lifestyle apart from Kirstie, and having that conversation with a stranger was a big step. The elevator dinged at it opened for him to step inside with his suitcase. He pressed the button for the fourth floor and the door promptly closed. Soon he was inside his room. 

It was a modest room, but it was more than enough for the two nights he would be staying. He had decided to stay the extra night so he could go sightseeing in the city. He quickly unzipped his suitcase, getting into his Disney princess pyjamas and immediately feeling relaxed and happy. He sat down and took a deep breath, mentally transitioning into his Little-space before unpacking the rest of the suitcase. Out came the stuffed toys and he kissed them all on the head and placed them on the bed along with his blanket. The bed felt bare without all of his cushions and his hundreds of toys but this would have to do.

He snuggled into bed and instinctively put his thumb in his mouth, setting his alarm for 6pm so he could have a good nap and still have enough time to get ready for the meet up.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mitch woke up to the sound of his nursery rhyme alarm if felt like he was waking up on Christmas morning, he immediately was excited to get ready and he jumped out of his pyjamas and raced to the shower. After washing he realised he needed to shave. He imagined all of the Littles would be hairless (like Wyatt) and Mitch - being Italian – didn’t want to risk it. He shaved absolutely everywhere except his eyebrows and hair. He’d only ever shaved his legs once before for fun but overall the full body shave had gone surprisingly well. After getting out of the shower he moisturised and put on talcum powder. He checked his face for any sign of stubble before moving onto the next step.

He blow dried and styled his hair, making sure his bangs hung properly, framing one side of his face and then brushed his teeth. Now it was time for makeup. He didn’t want to overdo it, but it was a special occasion. He primed his face and concealed any blemishes before dusting some white glitter powder over his eyelids and on his cheekbones. He put some strawberry Chapstick on his lips and his face was ready. He stared at himself in the large mirror, pulling a few funny faces.

Mitch suddenly realised how hungry he was, he skipped over to the room service menu before quickly deciding he couldn’t afford any of it and was also too scared to make the phone call. Little Mitch hated phone calls and would avoid them at all costs, which often wasn’t a good thing as he lived on his own. The only person he could talk to on the phone was Kirstie. He quickly remembered the snacks that he had packed in his suitcase and decided they would make a good dinner. He hoped if he ever managed to find a caregiver they would be able to help him with things like phone calls and healthy dinners. He sat on the bed and ate a fruit roll up, some gluten free Oreos and a snickers bar before feeling sick from all the sugar. Maybe the snacks weren’t such a good idea after all.

Mitch started feeling very ill, he wanted to blame it on the snacks but in reality he knew it was just because he was nervous. He had been looking forward to tonight for so long and now it was finally here it was scaring him worse than anything. He felt tears brimming in his eyes but quickly blinked them away so he didn’t ruin the glitter on his eyelids. He picked up his phone to text Kirstie.

Mitch: Kiki? :’(

He set his phone down on the bed beside him, but didn’t have to wait for long for a reply from his best friend. His text alert went off less than a minute later.

Kirstie: What’s wrong Mitchy?

Mitch: I feel nervous and ill :( 

Kirstie: Awww angel, don’t worry! 2night is gonna be so much fun!

He bit his lip reading her response, he didn’t know if he believed her. He typed out a reply.

Mitch: I think I want to come home now I don’t think I like adventures. 

He grabbed one of his stuffed toys and placed it on his lap, hoping it would protect him from his anxieties. He was startled by the sound of his ringtone. Kirstie was calling, he quickly picked up.

“Hi?”

“Mitch! You can’t come home now okay sweetie?”

He pouted, “whyyy?” He whined.

“You’ve spent a lot of money to be there and you have been looking forward to it for months. If you don’t go tonight you will regret it forever. I will be very disappointed in you if you don’t go, okay?” Kirstie put on her teacher voice, which she had seemed to pick up during the first week of studying teaching at college. She always used it on Little Mitch when she wanted him to do something and it always worked. 

“Okay” he said quietly, “I’ll go.”

“Good! Text me once you get back to the hotel room afterwards, okay? Let me know how it goes!”

“I will Kiki, love you”

“Love you too! Bye!”

He hung up the phone, taking a deep breath to pull himself together. He was going to do this! He stood up and opened his suitcase to find the outfit he had chosen to wear tonight. He sat on the bed to slip on his lucky dinosaur underwear and some white leggings before stepping into his Hello Kitty playsuit. He admired himself in the mirror. Although the playsuit was made for girls he thought it fitted him perfectly. The outfit wasn’t too revealing but showed off his body at the same time. He imagined if there were any Daddies there they would want him to look attractive and he definitely thought this would do the trick. He slipped his feet into the ballet pumps he had packed and the look was complete. 

A realisation struck him that he would actually have to walk to the club now, and although it wasn’t a long walk he needed something to cover him a bit more. He rummaged around in the discarded clothes he wore on the plane and found the oversized T shirt he had been wearing. He put it on over the top of the playsuit and it hung to below his bum. It wasn’t perfect but it would do to make him feel less exposed. 

He picked up his Celine bag and threw his phone in, ignoring his shaking legs as he walked out of the hotel door.


	4. Chapter 4

He saw the classy looking sign for the club loom in the distance and knew he was at the right place. He was 5 minutes early and outside the club he could see 30 or so people stood around waiting for the doors to open. As he got closer he immediately felt less nervous. Everyone was stood around chatting sociably in groups and they all looked friendly. Some were obviously couples but Mitch could see there were definitely single caregivers and Littles there. He reached the throng of people but didn’t want to interrupt their conversations so he stood on the sideline. He decided he could wait till he got in before he spoke to people. This decision was moot when a girl from the nearest group of people turned her head towards him and smiled. She was taller than Mitch and wore her hair in bunches and a purple dress. She turned to a man next to him and whispered something to him before stepping closer tentatively.

“Hi, what’s your name?” She smiled as she asked.

“It’s Mitchy. What’s yours?” He asked shyly.

“I’m Lilac! How old are you? I’m seven!”

Mitch grinned at her using her Little age as he wasn’t used to it yet, he felt a huge weight lift off his back in finally meeting someone that was like him. “I’m five.” Lilac giggled at him and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him over to the group of people she had been stood with before. 

“Everybody!” She waved, her hand still interlocked with Mitch’s, and waited for their conversations to die down, “this is Mitchy and he’s five!” The group turned to him and smiled and welcomed him. She looked back at Mitch, “have you been here before?” He shook his head in response. “Okay well it’s real fun! All the Littles play party games and the Mommies and Daddies and caregivers sit and do boring things and then the couples do trust activities while the singles have speed dating and then we all dance!” She spoke quickly and energetically. 

“That sounds good.” Mitch smiled. He hadn’t known there was going to be speed dating. Now he truly was nervous. He heard a noise come from beside them and saw doormen propping open the big glass doors. Everyone started to form an orderly line and Mitch stuck with Lilac. The queue moved quickly, the doormen scanning people’s tickets and checking their bags before letting them in. Soon Mitch was inside and excused himself to the bathroom to take off the T shirt he had put on. He slid into a stall and pulled the T shirt off before folding it neatly and putting it in his bag. He then smoothed down his playsuit and left the stall. Before walking out of the bathroom he checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked okay.

As he turned for the door it slammed open and a man pulling a boy Little angrily by the wrist entered. The man started scolding the Little and Mitch tried to ignore it but he couldn’t help but be fascinated.

“Kenny you need to BEHAVE. Just because this is a special occasion doesn’t mean you can disobey me. You have one more chance and then I won’t hesitate to take us home!” The man was wagging his finger in the Little’s disheartened face.

“Okay Daddy, I’m really sorry.”

Mitch bit his finger and quietly skipped out of the bathroom, trying not to disturb the pair as they hugged and made up. To his dismay, instead of opening the door and walking into the corridor, he opened the door and walked straight into a person. He jumped backwards, wobbling as he looked up at the Adonis he had crashed into. The man put his hand on Mitch’s shoulder to steady him. 

“Are you okay?” The man asked with a worried look on his face. His eyes were such a nice blue colour and his hair was blonde and styled perfectly. His shoulders were broad and he looked like he would have defined muscles under the dress shirt he was wearing.

“Oh! I’m fine. I’m sorry sir!” Mitch apologised quietly, surprising himself with his use of the word ‘sir’. Scott smiled at him and Mitch could feel himself getting lost in his beautiful eyes and soft smile.

The man paused before breaking Mitch out of his trance. “So, can I get to the toilet?” Mitch suddenly realised he was still stood blocking the door. He jumped out of the way and the man said thanks before disappearing inside. Mitch felt lightheaded. He started walking into the main part of the club, suddenly feeling sad that he knew such a beautiful man couldn’t be single. He probably had a beautiful, experienced Little waiting for him somewhere.

Once he was in the main part of the club he could see that hundreds more people had arrived and the club was quite full. Unlike how he expected clubs to be, all of the lights were on as well as some cute party spotlights sending butterflies and stars zooming around the floor. He imagined this was only for tonight and that normally the atmosphere was quite different. The room was buzzing with excitement and so was Mitch but there was also a calmness to it in so many people being allowed to express themselves in an (almost) public place. He imagined that all of these people, like him, normally had to lead a double life. The decoration of the room was simple, with pastel pink, blue, and yellow balloons dotted about in groups and some tables and chairs set out in one corner. There was music playing quietly, it seemed to be a playlist full of non-explicit pop songs, nursery rhymes, and kids music. There was a bar area, Mitch decided to head towards it to get a drink and see if he could find Lilac.


	5. Chapter 5

He looked for Lilac the whole way to the bar but to no avail. The room was filled with so many people taller than him it was hard to see anything. He got to the bar and waited patiently for someone to serve him. After a few minutes a male bartender approached where he was waiting.

“Hi, is your caregiver with you?” The man asked.

Mitch felt uncomfortable, looking around he was the only Little at the bar, with the rest of them dancing around and playing. He sighed sadly, “No, I’d just like some apple juice please?”

The bartender nodded his head and went off to fill the order, Mitch looked at the Littles who were being cared for and felt a wave of jealousy. To him, being a Little without someone to look after them was literally like being a child who has been left home alone for too long (except he could reach door handles and had an iphone). The bartender brought back his apple juice carton and Mitch paid him a couple of dollars before stepping away from the bar, wishing he had someone to help him pierce the straw through the foil at the top of the carton. He eventually got it through and as he took his first sip there was suddenly an announcement coming though the speakers.

“If all the Littles would say bye to their caregivers and come to sit in a circle in the front area, we have some fun games for you to play!”

Mitch saw everyone rush forward and shuffled forward after them, feeling lonely and wishing he could see Lilac. He suddenly spotted her dancing with one of her friends on the opposite side of the room and Mitch skipped towards her. 

“MITCH!” she shouted as she saw him approaching. They held hands and went towards the front where they were being instructed to sit in a circle. Some of the younger Littles were struggling with this instruction and preferred to just roll around on the floor and some were carried by their caregivers and placed in the circle. The organiser who had made the announcement 5 minutes ago stepped down from the stage, she had bright green hair and was wearing something you’d imagine a kindergarten teacher to wear like a t shirt with coloured polka dots on and pink leggings. 

“Hi Littles!” She spoke through the microphone, “we’re gonna play some fun games, starting off with a couple of rounds of Pass the Parcel!” She placed a parcel down on one of the Littles laps and pressed play on a small CD player. Old Macdonald came out of the speakers and the Littles started passing the parcel. 

Mitch felt distracted and started looking over his shoulder to see all the Caregivers. Some were standing around watching the Littles play games but most were having a drink and standing around chatting. He tried looking for the gorgeous blonde man he had bumped into earlier but to no avail as the crowd was too big. Suddenly he felt Lilac putting the parcel into his hands and his attention snapped back to the task in hand. He passed on the parcel.

They finished two games of pass the parcel but Mitch didn’t win anything, Lilac won a small stuffed Rilakkuma from one of the parcels and as the organiser was setting up the next game she pressed it into Mitch’s hands. “I want you to have it Mitchy!” She smiled.

Mitch gasped, “but you won it!” He tried to pass it back but she wouldn’t let him. He put his thumb in his mouth anxiously.

“I have one that looks just like it! You were really brave to come here alone and even if you don’t find a caregiver tonight at least you get to take home a cute bear friend.” She smiled reassuringly. They hugged tightly. Mitch reminded himself that he definitely needed to get Lilac’s Facebook or Tumblr so they could chat when he got home. She was so nice!

They played a few more games including duck duck goose and a follow the leader circle game before they were told they’d have 5 minutes until the next part of the evening. Lilac and Mitch ran off with Rilakkuma in tow and they arrived at Lilac’s caregiver who smiled at them fondly. 

“Did you have fun?” He asked.

“Yes!” They both cheered together. 

“I won pass the parcel but I gave the present to Mitchy because he doesn’t have a caregiver, is that okay Daddy?” Lilac asked.

The man smiled, “of course that’s okay Lilac, that was very generous of you.” He looked really proud of her. Lilac turned and smiled at Mitch.

Suddenly Mitch remembered that he wanted to ask for her Facebook, he turned to her caregiver “I was wondering Sir, would I be able to talk to Lilac when I got home? I live in Los Angeles and I don’t know any other Littles so it would be really nice.”

Lilac’s Daddy nodded and turned to Lilac, “would you like that Sweetie?” Lilac nodded enthusiastically. “Okay then, I’d be fine with that Mitchy. You’re a lovely little boy and I must say Lilac doesn’t know too many other Littles either apart from when we come here.”

Mitch almost jumped for joy, they swapped contact details and continued chatting for a few minutes before there was another announcement that cut through the soft music that was playing. 

“Okay everyone! If all the single Littles and Caregivers would go towards the tables and chairs and the couples come towards the back of the room we can start the next part of the evening!”

Mitch arranged to meet back with Lilac and her Daddy after this segment and walked with shaky legs over towards the tables and chairs, holding tightly onto Rilakkuma.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Mitch reached the tables and chairs where the speed dating would be held he immediately noticed that he was one of the only male Littles. This made him a little scared that all of the caregivers would be straight or just not interested in someone like him. All the Littles were instructed to sit at different tables and Mitch chose one quite close to the middle. He sat Rilakkuma on his lap. Soon all the caregivers were given a seat at random and so began the first 5 minute round of the speed dating. Across from him was a 40 year old man who, although he wasn’t ugly, wasn’t Mitch’s type.

“Hi,” the man smiled “I’m Greg, what’s your name?”

“Mitchy, I’m five.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mitchy.”

They spoke about a few things, like Mitch’s favourite cartoons and where they were from before Greg revealed that he wasn’t really into guys. Mitch was slightly relieved though as he didn’t think he’d want a caregiver that would be so incompatible with Big Mitch. Although Little Mitch didn’t care how old people were (anyone over the age of 20 was just “an adult”), Big Mitch would want someone more his age.

Suddenly the alarm went and all of the caregivers were swapping. This happened a few times and Mitch still had no luck. Everyone who had come to his table had been nice but they were all straight men and one lesbian woman. Mitch started to lose hope that he would ever find anyone, if he was ever going to meet someone that could be the right partner to both sides of his life and personality it would have been here and so far no one at the speed dating had come close. He tried to blink the tears out of his eyes, knowing he was over-reacting, but soon placed his head in his hands. He clutched onto the Rilakkuma stuffed toy. He had been so excited and hopeful for tonight and he felt like, although it was fun, it hadn’t been worth it.

“Hey, are you okay?” He heard from the opposite side of the table. 

Mitch looked up and saw through his blurry, tear filled eyes the same Adonis who he had rudely bumped into earlier. He quickly wiped his face and tried to get a hold of himself before replying. 

“Y-yes! Sorry! And sorry for running into you earlier!” Mitch said quickly. The man smiled softly at him.

“It’s fine! I barely even felt it. I’m Scott.” The man said, “what’s your name?”

“Mitchy, I’m five.” Mitch sniffed.

“Cool, I’m 23,” he joked. “Now why are you upset kitten?”

Mitch smiled, the cute nickname temporarily relieving his sadness. “Nobody who came to my table was interested in boy Littles,” he sighed.

Scott paused for a second, “well, I happen to be interested in boy Littles, so I guess your luck is changing.”

It took a second for this news to sink in, Mitch never expected the beautiful man to be single, let alone gay too. He grinned and giggled, wiping his face one last time to make sure it was clear of any tears. He suddenly felt lost for anything appropriate to say and felt himself blushing. He put his thumb in his mouth to stop himself from saying something stupid.

“So, where are you from Mitchy?” Scott asked

“Texas, but I live in Los Angeles with my naked cat Wyatt and all my stuffed toys.”

“That’s funny, I live in LA too!”

Mitch couldn’t believe his luck, “I love LA, I love the beach and it’s always so nice and sunny. I want to take Wyatt to the beach but I’m scared he’d get sunburn! Big Mitch spends the whole summer working while College is on summer break though so I’ve never been able to go.”

Scott laughed, “well, I’d love to take you to the beach when Big Mitch isn’t working. We could build sandcastles?”

“Yes! I’ve always wanted to build one! And I’d love to go paddling!”

“I’m sure some paddling can be arranged.” Scott chuckled, suddenly being cut off by the alarm. Mitch felt very sad that his time with Scott was finished but Scott spoke up. “How about after this I meet you by this table and we can swap contact details?”

“Yes please!” Mitch was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Scott stood up and patted the top of Mitch’s head as he walked to the next table, if Mitch wasn’t a Little this would have been a weird thing to do but for Mitch it was very comforting. He was so happy he had met Scott, he didn’t want to get his hopes up but the man felt like everything Mitch had been looking for. Not to mention that Scott lived in LA too! Someone else sat down in the seat opposite him and Mitch temporarily put Scott out of his mind to focus on a few more of the speed dating rounds. 

The next fifteen minutes passed quickly and by the end of it Mitch was getting quite tired of talking to people. He just wanted to see Scott again! Soon there was an announcement that the lights would be dimming and the dancefloor would be opening in ten minutes and everyone started to leave the speed dating area. Mitch said goodbye to the Agender person that had been sat opposite him and stood up and sat on the table, dangling his legs off, to wait for Scott. The person he was just speaking to had been nice and definitely Mitch’s type but no one seemed to come close to how perfect Scott had been.

He was looking around, and after a minute or so the area appeared to be empty. Scott was still not there to talk to him. Mitch felt disappointment crashing down on him as he realised he must have come off too strong, or worn too much makeup, or not been polite enough. He stuck his thumb in his mouth. After a couple more minutes some people started to pack away the tables and chairs. Mitch sighed, looking around the area one more time before starting to walk away sadly. He was used to himself screwing things up, but he couldn’t believe he’d screwed up with the most perfect caregiver he’d ever seen. 

“Mitchy!” he heard someone shout. He turned around and saw Scott walking towards him and grinned. Once Scott reached him he showed him a carton of apple juice and a beer. “I was just getting us drinks, sorry it took so long.” Scott apologised. 

Mitch laughed, “I thought you had forgotten about me!”

“As if I could ever do that.” Scott placed the beer down on a nearby table and carefully put the straw in Mitch’s apple juice before handing it to him. “Here you go, I hope you like apple juice.”

Mitch just beamed, “I love it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Mitch found Lilac and her Daddy and excitedly introduced them to Scott. Mitch told Lilac about how they both live in LA and she was so happy for him. Soon the lights dimmed, the music got louder, and more colourful lights and lasers came on. At this point it was nearing 11pm and Mitch was starting to get tired. He normally set his bedtime at 8pm at home, and although he had a nap earlier this was a very late night for him. Despite this he didn’t want the night to end so he quickly finished his drink hoping the sugary apple juice would keep him awake. 

They danced as a group, laughing and joking around, for a few songs before breaking into pairs. Mitch felt nervous about being so physically close to Scott after just meeting him but Scott didn’t push him into anything he wasn’t comfortable with. They held hands and Scott would occasionally twirl Mitch and make him feel like a princess in a Disney movie; like the ones on his pyjamas. As the songs went on he felt himself getting closer and closer towards Scott until they were chest to chest (or, belly to chest with their height difference) He was having so much fun and never wanted the night to end. He felt like he could happily dance in Scott’s arms forever.

The DJ didn’t seem to understand “forever” though, announcing that the last song would be next. Break Free by Ariana Grande came on and Mitch bounced up and down and gestured for Scott to come closer to he could say something in his ear as the music was too loud to talk.

“I love this song!”

Scott moved his mouth closer to Mitch’s ear, “so do I! I’m obsessed with it, Ariana is amazing!”

They moved back to look at each other both smiling and Mitch suddenly realised he was staring at Scott’s lips. He quickly corrected himself, not wanting to give the bad (but correct) impression that he wanted to kiss him. As he was about to look back at Scott’s eyes he felt a hand brushing against the shaved part at the back of his head and Scott’s lips press against his for a second. Just as quickly as it had happened Scott moved his head back and mouthed the word “sorry”. Mitch just grinned and grabbed Scott to pull him in for another kiss. Mitch hadn’t kissed anyone in ages but couldn’t remember any of his previous kisses feeling this perfect. Scott’s lips moved in perfect sync with his own, it felt like the sort of kiss they’d put in a romantic movie. As the song finished and the lights started to come on they pulled away, both flushed.

Mitch grinned before realising that he hadn’t even asked permission to kiss Scott. If Scott was ever going to be his Daddy then he should have asked for permission. He felt so stupid. “I’m really sorry, Scott!” Mitch said, “I shouldn’t have done that without asking. I completely understand if you don’t want to see me again.” Mitch attempted to walk away and towards Lilac but Scott pulled him back gently. 

Scott kissed Mitch’s forehead and pulled him into a cuddle. “It’s okay! In fact, that was more than okay. Don’t worry about it; I wanted to kiss you a lot Mitchy. If I didn’t want to I would have stopped you.” 

Mitch looked for signs of anger on Scott's face and finding none he felt much better. “Yay!” Mitch said quietly, Scott chuckled. He rested his head on top of Mitch’s and they stood there in a comfortable silence, neither one of them wanting to break it and remind themselves that they hadn’t known each other before tonight.

Mitch heard a tentative voice from behind them, “umm Mitchy?” 

He spun around and, realising who it was, pulled Lilac into a big hug before letting her go. “Hi Lilac!”

“Hi! Me and Daddy are going home now, it was so nice to meet you!”

“You too! I’ll add you on Facebook and message you and follow you on Tumblr and text you!” They hugged again. Lilac whispered a quick “good luck” in Mitch’s ear which made him blush. Her Daddy shook Mitch’s and Scott’s hands and it was not before long Mitch and Scott were left alone. 

Scott took Mitch’s hand and they began walking towards the exits, Scott said goodbye to a few people including the main organiser along the way and soon they were outdoors. Scott turned to Mitch, looking slightly sheepish. Mitch felt his breath hitch as he caught Scott’s eye.

“Would you like me to walk you back to your hotel?” Scott asked.

Mitch considered saying no, as he didn’t want to be a burden, but looking down at himself he realised in all the excitement he had forgotten to put the T shirt he brought with him back on. He pulled a little at his clothes, trying to adjust them to cover himself more. He didn’t feel safe walking back in just his playsuit. Also he secretly wanted to spend more time with Scott. “Yes please, that’d be really nice of you.” 

“Okay let’s go then!” 

They started walking in the direction of the hotel, hands still interlocked.


	8. Chapter 8

“-and I was desperate to go to the toilet and suddenly my arms were full of some cute Little boy!”

“Cute! You thought I was cute? It was sooo embarrassing.”

“And then you called me Sir!” 

They both laughed at the recalling of the events from earlier in the night. They were still holding hands and Mitch was swinging their hands while he skipped alongside Scott on the sidewalk, Rilakkuma was swinging in his other hand. They got a few weird looks but nobody stared too much. It was 1am on a Sunday morning and anyone who was out was probably drunk or otherwise beyond caring.

“My feet hurt.” Mitch pouted.

Scott stopped walking, “do you want me to carry you?” He asked sincerely. 

Mitch really wanted Scott to carry him but didn’t want to be demanding. He bit his lip, “do you want to carry me?” While waiting for Scott’s reply he suddenly felt himself be swept off his feet and into Scott’s arms in a bridal position. He started giggling, “I’m too heavy!” 

“It feels like I’m carrying a cat or something, you weigh nothing!” 

“I wish I was a cat.” Mitch sighed.

Scott laughed, “I’m happy you’re a boy. Cats are moody.” 

“Yeah but I would be a neko, like in anime cartoons. I’d be half cat, it would be the best of both worlds.” Mitch imitated a purring noise and snuggled his head into Scott’s neck before yawning loudly. 

“Tired?” 

“Very.” Mitch looked up, “I think we’re almost at my hotel.” He gave Scott a few more directions before they were outside the front doors. “Will you tuck me in?” Mitch asked, half joking.

“If you want.”

“Really? Yay.” Mitch was getting really sleepy now. Scott carried him into the hotel and into the elevator, asking for the floor number and pressing the right button. Mitch must have fallen asleep for five minutes or so because the next time he opened his eyes he was outside his hotel room door and Scott was gently tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Mitchy, angel I need your room key.” Scott whispered and started to put Mitch down so he could find the key. Mitch rummaged through his bag before finding it and trying to put it into the key card slot while half asleep. Scott watched amused as Mitch bashed the card against random spots near the door handle before gently prying it away from Mitch’s hands and inserting it into the slot. He held the door open for Mitch and followed him inside. 

It was now that Mitch realised he had invited someone who was basically a stranger into his hotel room. He felt scared for a second, but looking into Scott’s eyes he felt completely comfortable. 

Scott stood awkwardly for a second, looking around the room. Mitchy jumped on the bed and kneeled down to start introducing his other soft toys to Rilakkuma. Scott sat at the end of the bed, watching Mitch fondly. Mitch gathered all of the soft toys in his arms before looking back at Scott. 

“I have way more stuffies at home but they wouldn’t all fit in my suitcase. I miss them.” He explained, yawning. 

Scott smiled, imagining Mitchy at home with his bed full of toys. He stood up, “hey I should let you get to sleep.”

“Can I have your phone number? We never swapped them earlier I forgot coz I got distracted by the fun princess dancing. Unless you don’t want to, which is fine.” Mitch rambled.

“Give me your phone.” Scott chuckled.

Mitch had to refrain from doing cartwheels as he went to grab his phone from his bag. He handed it to Scott and watched him enter his number in the phone and hand it back. 

“I texted myself from your phone so that I’d have your number, hope that’s okay.” Scott played with his hair nervously. 

“Yes of course!”

“It was really nice to meet you tonight Mitchy, I hope we can meet up again when we’re both back in LA.”

Mitch pouted, “me too,” he said. Feeling sad that Scott had to leave. 

Scott stepped closer, looking like he was going to hug Mitch, but Mitch ignored him and in a burst of confidence went on his tippy toes. He pulled Scott’s shoulders down to kiss him. Scott seemed surprised but Mitch felt him start to kiss him back after a couple of seconds. The kiss deepened and Mitch felt Scott’s hands slide down slowly to cup his butt. Scott started walking Mitch back towards the bed and soon they were lying down, making out with Scott on top of Mitch. 

This lasted for a quite a few more minutes, not that either of them was keeping track of the time. They were both getting fairly hot and bothered and as Scott’s leg brushed against Mitch’s crotch Mitch couldn’t help but moan.

“Please Daddy.”

This immediately pulled Scott out of the moment, he pulled away from the kiss and looked at the boy underneath him, “I don’t think we should be doing this Mitchy.” He admitted sadly. 

“Why?” Mitch pouted before looking down, “my thingy hurts.”

Scott tried to quell the wave of arousal as he looked down at Mitch’s crotch and realised what he was talking about. He moved himself so that he was lying next to Mitch and sighed. “We only met tonight, I really like you but-“

“I’m sorry.” Mitch sounded like he was about to cry. “I just-“ he sniffed “really want you to be my Daddy. I shouldn’t have done that without permission. I understand if you don’t like me anymore. I’ve just been waiting for ages and…”

Scott sat up and pulled Mitch into his lap, cradling him and wiping away his tears, “don’t be so silly baby, of course I still like you. I was just gonna say that I don’t want to do anything with you until we’ve talked about rules and safe words, and I think that’s something that I’d need to talk about with Big Mitch. Okay?”

Mitch nodded. “Okay.”

Scott helped Mitch put on his pyjamas and made sure he brushed his teeth before tucking him into bed, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll text you tomorrow Mitchy,” he promised, “sleep tight!”

Mitch yawned and watched Scott leave him hotel room before closing his eyes, cuddling Rilakkuma close to his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Mitch woke up later than he was used to. As soon as he woke up he remembered everything that had happened the night before and quickly realised that right now was not the time to be in Little-space. He jumped up and changed from his Disney princess pyjamas and into a pair of boxer shorts and sat down on the bed. It felt weird to be alone and not be 5 years old but he needed some time to think rationally about the events of the previous day.

Going to the meetup had been so much fun, he’d enjoyed it all so much and meeting Lilac was amazing. Meeting Scott had been amazing too, obviously, but also very confusing and scary. He felt bad for trying to push things when they were in the hotel room last night but he had been so excited and impatient after waiting for so long. Remembering that Scott had called a stop to it because he didn’t want to do anything without a safe word or rules solidified in Mitch’s mind that Scott was a good person. He was really attracted to the tall blonde man in and out of Little-space. He hated to get his hopes up but being a Little without a Daddy was becoming unbearable and he was at the point in his life when he was craving a relationship. He really hoped that Scott would want to contact him again.

Suddenly Mitch remembered that he had promised to tell Kirstie everything that had happened. He picked up his phone and called her.

“Mitchy!”

“Actually it’s Mitch.” He laughed.

“Oh!?” Kirstie sounded surprised, “are you okay?” She asked tentatively. 

“Yeah I just needed some time to think out of Little space.”

“Okay, so how was last night?”

“It was really good, I met a girl called Lilac who was unbelievably nice and her Daddy let us swap contact details.”

“That’s good, sometimes you need another Little to talk to. I don’t always have the right answers.” 

“Exactly,” Mitch agreed. “I also met a guy,” he added quickly.

“WHAT! Tell me EVERYTHING!”

“I met him when we did speed dating. His name’s Scott. He’s tall, blonde, he’s in shape but not ripped. He’s 23.”

“He sounds HOT!” 

“He is! Oh my god!” Mitch exclaimed, thinking back on what happened in the hotel room. “He carried me back to the hotel from the club,” he admitted.

“He carried you!?” 

“Yes, and then we got back to my hotel room and I basically forced him to make out with me on the bed without even asking for permission and I’m pretty sure I made a massive fool out of myself.” Mitch sighed; he could hear Kirstie sigh too on the other side of the phone.

“Mitch, I’m sure he doesn’t mind. He definitely understands that when you’re in your Little headspace you might do things you wouldn’t usually do. Especially when you were obviously excited. He probably found it endearing.”

“I’m not sure he did-“ Mitch was cut off by the sound of his text alert going. He looked at his phone to see who it was from and seeing Scott’s name he gasped, “KIRSTIE he just texted me okay bye love you!” He hung up before Kirstie could reply and quickly went to his inbox. 

Scott: Hi, I hope this isn’t too early. I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab coffee today?

Mitch grinned before re-reading the text and typing a reply.

Mitch: Hi! I’d love to, when and where?

Scott started typing almost instantly.

Scott: There’s a Starbucks just across the street from your hotel. There in an hour?

Mitch: Perfect :) 

He gingerly got himself out of bed, still feeling tired and sore from the night before. Although, one of the benefits of going out as a Little was absolutely no hangover. Mitch quickly imagined himself in Little-space while drunk and cringed at the thought. Like Little Mitchy wasn’t horny and excitable enough while sober. 

He walked to the shower and cleaned himself from head to toe, feeling the prickles of his shaved arm and leg hair start to poke through the skin. He decided not to shave again as he didn’t want to be doing it every day. It was good for getting fully into his Little persona but mommy doesn’t like ingrown hairs. He’d save shaving for special occasions. Plus, removing body hair is deeply rooted in sexism and he wasn’t into that. 

Once out of the shower he brushed his teeth and put on a bit of concealer under his eyes. He then styled his hair in a top knot because he couldn’t be bothered to straighten his bangs. He also wanted to look a bit different than last night, to show Scott what he looked like in his everyday life. He put on the jeans he had worn on the plane and a colourful striped sweater that he had packed in case he needed to look presentable. He was very glad he had packed it! The sweater was super versatile because he could wear it with jeans and it would look good and it could also be worn under short dungarees or a pinafore dress if he was in Little clothes. 

He quickly checked the time and realised he still had a few minutes before he had to leave the hotel, he picked up his phone to text Kirstie about what was happening. 

Mitch: Hey sorry for hanging up on you, I freaked out.

Kristie sent her reply after a couple of minutes.

Kirstie: Forget it, what did he say?

Mitch: He asked me out for coffee! 

Kristie: Good luck! Not that you need it ;) 

Mitch: Thanks! I’m heading over there now. I’ll text you afterwards!

Mitch locked his phone and left the hotel room, making sure he had packed his room key and wallet on the way out.


	10. Chapter 10

As Mitch entered the Starbucks he looked around, hoping Scott would be there. He spotted him in the back of the shop doing something on his phone. Mitch decided to grab a drink before going over. The queue was short and five minutes later he had an iced soy latte in his hand. He headed over to Scott’s table and when he was a few metres away Scott looked up from his phone and smiled.

“Hey.” Mitch said, trying to sound casually but probably failing.

Scott jumped up out of his seat and pulled Mitch in for a hug, which surprised him at first. “Hey, it’s nice to see you again.” Scott spoke close to his ear. They then sat down at the table. “Just checking but…I’m guessing this is Big Mitch?” Scott asked quickly.

“You guess correctly. Mitchy doesn’t come out very often and definitely doesn’t drink coffee. That would be a disaster.” Mitch joked.

“Ha-ha, I can’t begin to imagine.”

Mitch paused, taking a breath, “I just want to apologised if I pushed things last night, I don’t know what got into me.”

Scott reached across the table and took Mitch’s hand comfortingly, “No it was fine! No worries.”

Mitch still felt bad, “it really wasn’t my place, and I didn’t even ask permission…”

Scott looked into his eyes sincerely, “I probably wanted it just as much as you, if not more. I just had to be responsible. I’d never be able to trust myself properly if I’d let it go further without a safe word, or without talking about our rules and do’s & don’ts.” Scott spoke quieter, looking around the nearly empty coffee shop, “being a caregiver is about protecting your Little. That’s the most vital thing, and doing anything last night wouldn’t have been protecting you. If this goes any further, your health, safety, and happiness comes first. Always.”

Mitch didn’t know what to say, Scott was so genuine. “Thank you.” He smiled. 

Scott took a sip of his drink, looking like he was deciding whether to say something, “I’d really like to see you again. I’ve been looking for someone I was compatible with for, like, forever.”

Mitch laughed, “same. I’d like to see you again too.” Mitch quickly thought about what would be a good safe word, “Lemonade.” 

“Huh?”

“My safe word is Lemonade.” Mitch grinned and took a sip of his drink.

Scott laughed, “great. Perhaps we could go somewhere more private and talk about rules? I’d love to sort it all out now so that soon we can spend a weekend together in LA and test it out. We won’t know for sure if we’re matched until we try.”

Mitch nodded, “That sounds like a good idea. I’d really like that. We could go back to my hotel?” He paused, “I promise I won’t try to seduce you again.”

They both laughed and got up from the table, leaving the café and heading across the street to the Hotel. A few minutes passed as they were chatting about their lives and heading to the Mitch’s hotel room door.

“I’m just studying music production, and when I’m not at college I’m working at a little coffee shop. Or I’m at home, watching cartoons and talking to other Littles on Tumblr.” 

“Music production, that’s cool. I’m a technician at a radio station so our areas of expertise aren’t too different.”

Mitch popped the key into the slot and opened the door, much smoother than he had done the night before, “déjà vu…” he laughed quietly. 

They set themselves up on the bed with pieces of paper and pens, Scott bites a lip for a second before taking a piece of paper and writing ‘NEVER’ at the top of the page and ‘WARY’ half way down.   
“Okay, so I know this might be embarrassing, but I think the best thing to get out of the way first is to write things you never want to do, and things that you’re wary of trying…sexually.” 

Mitch nodded, and then bit his lip, “like what? I’m not too knowledgeable about kinky stuff.”

“Okay, so like…” Scott thought for a second about some of the kinks he would hope Mitch wasn’t into. “Knife play would probably be a good thing to start with. I’m definitely not into it, but if you are-”

“Knives? Like cutting?! No way.”

“Okay,” Scott chuckled with relief. They went through the list of ‘NEVER’s and it was pretty much what Scott expected. Nothing too painful, Mitch was into the idea of being spanked but didn’t want to be whipped, things like that. As well as the most obvious ‘NEVER’, no bare backing. At least not until they were both tested in 6 months. 

Now onto the ‘WARY’s, Mitch sat and thought for a second. “My Little age is probably too high for it anyway, but I’m wary of diapers and stuff like that. I don’t know whether I’m into it.” Scott nodded. “Also… topping. I’ve never topped before.”

“Really?” Scott asked.

“Yep.”

Scott tucked that information away for later, “well I really don’t mind bottoming once in a while, so if you ever want to try it just let me know.” 

About 15 minutes later they had compiled a detailed list. Scott assured Mitch that he could edit the list whenever he wanted and add or remove things if he wished. 

“What list are we doing next?” Mitch asked.

“Next is the Little rules.”

Mitch was eager for that part, he’d been craving rules for so long and now he would finally have them put in place. Sitting on the bed with Scott, he was fighting himself not to go into his Little headspace. He just felt so safe and comfortable and talking about all this stuff was making him excited for the weekend together that Scott had mentioned they would have back in LA. 

“The first rule is, bedtime is 8pm, unless it’s a special occasion.”

Mitch had to hold himself back from responding with a “Yes Daddy.”


	11. Chapter 11

“The first rule is, bedtime is 8pm, unless it’s a special occasion.” Scott quickly wrote this down on a piece of paper. 

Mitch nodded, “I basically do that now anyway, I was so exhausted last night.”

“Another rule, you have to obey me unless what I’m asking goes against the stuff on your “NEVER” list, or if you have a good reason and explain why you can’t do what I’m asking.” Scott wrote it down, “as well as, if you disobey me or one of the rules without good reason I can punish you appropriately with either time outs, taking away toys and privileges or spankings.” 

“Okay, that sounds reasonable, these are only for while I’m in Little-Space right?” 

“Mostly, but some can connect to your everyday life if you want them to. For example, you could have to ask me before you make plans that will interfere with time you’d normally spend in Little-space. Or that you update to let me know you’re okay while you’re out?”

“I’d like those.” Mitch smiled.

“Okay, if you’re sure. The reality is that most of these rules are your decision, it’s your Little-space and although I might set a few rules they’re all there to make your experience better. So if you have any in mind?” 

Mitch grinned and grabbed his phone, going to his notes and scrolling down to find the rules he’d thought up a few months ago, “I have like, 20 in mind.” Scott chuckled at this. “Firstly I’d like you to make sure I’m eating a balanced diet and make decisions about what I eat. I currently live off Cheetos, fruit roll ups, and apple juice.”

“I really like cooking so that works out well!” 

“I don’t want to be allowed to swear or be impolite.” Mitch thought for a second, “and while I’m in Little space I’m only allowed to call you Daddy or Sir.” He watched Scott write them down, “also, you have the final decision on everything.”

Scott spoke up, “I’d like a rule to be, nothing sexual happens unless both of us want it. There are so many horror stories of BDSM turning non-consensual…”Scott frowned, “I just don’t want you to say ‘yes’ to something unless you truly want it, okay? And if one of us says ‘no’ that means ‘no’.”

“That’s a good rule.” Mitch smiled, he had never expected to find someone who is as much of a good person as Scott, Mitch had obviously heard horror stories too. With ‘50 Shades of Grey’ being so popular people had seemed to start believing that safe words didn’t need to be listened to, and that submissives had no say in what was done to them. Which was obviously not the case. Rape has no place in a healthy BDSM relationship and Mitch hated EL James, the author, with a passion. 

Scott interrupted his thoughts, “What are you thinking about?”

“50 Shades of Grey.”

Scott grimaced, “ohh I hate that book.”

“Same!” Mitch exclaimed and they both laughed together. There was a minute of comfortable silence where Scott read back through the lists and Mitch checked his emails.

“So can you think of any other rules? I think there needs to be one about being honest at all times. We can always add more after we’ve had our trial weekend, if we’re both happy with how it went.”

“Yes that sounds like a good idea!” Mitch said, “should we decide on a date? I often work on weekends but I think I have a weekend off coming up soon.” He picked up his phone again and went to his calendar, “I’m free the weekend after next?”

“I don’t work on weekends so that’s fine for me too! You’re welcome to come to my place but I’m sure yours has more of your Little stuff, it’s up to you where we go!”

Mitch thought for a second, thinking of where he (in Little-space) would feel more comfortable in, “I think I’d rather be at my place, if that’s okay?”

Scott grinned, “of course that’s okay! I was kind of hoping you’d say that so I’d get to meet your cat!”

They sat and planned the weekend a bit more, both of them were looking forward to it a lot and knew that it could be make or break. If things didn’t go well that would be the end to any hope they had of finding a relationship for a while. For Mitch, he didn’t think he could be in a relationship with someone without them also being his Daddy or caregiver, being a Little was just such a huge part of his life it would be too much of a compromise to have to cut that out for someone else. For Scott, he had a few boyfriends before who hadn’t been into BDSM and had even had a Little before but no one had come close to how matched him and Mitch felt. 

For the rest of the day, they both went around San Francisco and did some sightseeing. Scott had been there before so he took Mitch to see the Golden Gate Bridge and they even went to see the Castro district, where a lot of historical LGBT activism had happened, as well as the GLBT History Museum. They finished the day at a little restaurant near Mitch’s hotel; both of them feeling like this was definitely the cutest date they’d ever been on.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Mitch’s alarm was set for 5am for his early flight, this paired with the after effects of almost a whole bottle of chardonnay at dinner last night made the start of his day less than pleasant. Looking around his room he quickly remembered that he hadn’t yet packed a thing into his suitcase and he had yet to locate the piece of paper with his ticket reference number on it in order to collect his ticket at the airport. 

He pulled himself out of bed, groaning at his headache. He was glad Scott had got him back to his hotel at a reasonable time otherwise he would have had sleep deprivation piled on top of the pain he was already in. He stumbled over to his suitcase to grab some painkillers and downed them with some water. He then rushed to the bathroom to get ready to leave, he had less than an hour until the taxi he had booked would be here and there was a lot of stuff to fit into that time. 

He felt angry at himself for not packing before he went to bed last night but judging on the hangover, he probably wasn’t in the right mood to do anything that productive. His tolerance for alcohol had gone down so much since he’d moved out of college dorms and into his own place just over a year ago (coincidentally around the same time he started exploring being a Little).

Mitch put on the jeans and t shirt he’d worn on the flight out, slapped some concealer on under his eyes and put his hair in a bun and called himself ‘ready’, deciding that looking in the mirror for too long wouldn’t be the best idea. He then ran around the room collecting the many scattered items of clothing and toys that he couldn’t believe he’d ever fitted into his tiny suitcase to begin with. He packed away all his clothes and toiletries as well as of his stuffies and placed his blanket on top. He then tried to zip up the suitcase. The zip wouldn’t budge.

“Damn it.” Mitch cursed, sitting on top of the suitcase and using all of his weight to try and close the zipper. It budged like an inch and then sat there, refusing to budge almost petulantly. “Please close!” He begged. Re-opening the case he moved some things around to see if that would make it close easier. He knew he shouldn’t have bought touristy souvenirs yesterday! Suddenly the zipper closed and Mitch sighed in relief. “Thank god.” 

He gave his room one last check and looking around on the other side of the bed he found another stuffed toy he’d completely forgotten about. He picked Rilakkuma up off the floor and carefully placed the bear in his Celine bag, not wanting to try and fit any more into the suitcase.

Over an hour later he was sat in front of a departures board in the Duty Free shopping area of the airport waiting for his flight to appear on the screen. The check in and security had been annoying as always, he hated watching his Celine go off on a conveyor belt to be scanned. It was his most prized possession after getting it second hand (and it was still super expensive for a college student). Mitch always got beeped while going through the metal detector because he never took off his bracelets or his septum piercing, this time was no different, except normally the person who would pat him down and invade his privacy was nice.

Today the guy doing the searches was not nice, he stunk of stale cigarette smoke and had a permanent scowl on his face which only seemed to grow more angry at the sight of Mitch. He glared at Mitch throughout the whole search and although it was only for a few seconds it felt like a lifetime. He shuddered in his seat at the memory.

Mitch decided to think about something nicer to pass the time. He thought about his date with Scott last night. The man had wined and dined Mitch after a perfect day of sightseeing. Mitch didn’t think he’d ever had such a perfect day and it made every other date he’d ever been on look terrible. Every moment together he could feel himself growing closer to Scott. He didn’t want to rush into things though, and was glad that their weekend together wouldn’t be for two weeks, although he slightly hoped that Scott would contact him before that. 

He picked up his phone and decided to flick through the (slightly drunk) selfies they had taken together after the dinner. He thought he looked a hot mess but Scott looked perfect as always, he concluded that he’d have to crop himself out of the photos before showing Kirstie. Scott had kissed him when he dropped him off at his hotel but it was an unspoken rule that he shouldn’t come up to Mitch’s hotel room. Despite his annoyance at this at the time, he was now glad that they hadn’t taken it further than kissing goodbye. It would be much more special if their first time together wasn’t a quick drunken romp, was fully planned, and while Mitch was in Little-space.

Snapping out of his thoughts he heard an announcement on the speakers in the airport about his flight number, he looked up at the screen and saw that his gate was open. He quickly gathered his bags and headed off in what he hoped was the right direction, still slightly distracted by his previous thoughts of Scott.


	13. Chapter 13

Since getting back to LA Mitch’s life had been a blur of catching up with college and work, he barely had a moment to himself and the only time he got to spend being Little was at the end of the day when he was going to sleep, and even then sleep didn’t come easily to him because the stress of the day was still in the back of his mind.

Mitch was getting into his (Spongebob themed) pyjamas and settling into bed, cuddling up to his stuffies, it was three days after he had got back from San Francisco and although the workload was dissipating his day has still been tough. Suddenly he heard his text alert go. He quickly grabbed his phone, thinking it could be Lilac messaging him back. Since he had got back home they had been texting each other often and swapping stories about their days. Mitch was surprised to see Scott’s name flash up on the screen.

Scott: Hi, I was just wondering if you’d like to go to the beach soon? I just remembered that I said I’d take you to build sandcastles :) 

Mitch stuck his thumb in his mouth to try and stop himself from gasping with excitement. He typed a reply.

Mitch: Hiiiii :) yes please!

Scott: Are you free tomorrow afternoon? I know a good beach that’s always empty so can play properly.

Mitch quickly checked the calendar on his phone, seeing that he was free in the afternoon tomorrow gave him a tummy full of butterflies. Although he probably should be doing college work at that time he thought he’d be able to work extra hard in the morning to have an afternoon off.

Mitch: Yes! Please pick me up at 2pm?

He texted Scott his address and waited patiently for a reply, squeezing all the stuffies around him into a big hug in celebration of making plans with Scott. Mitch’s text alert went off again and he pulled himself away from the toys to look.

Scott: Sounds good, see you then Mitchy :) sweet dreams

Mitch: Night night :3

He turned off his bedside lamp and snuggled into bed, feeing happy and relaxed for the first time after a few days with so much stress. He had no idea that just texting his possible-future-Daddy would calm him so much.

In the morning his alarm went off, early as ever, and he woke up wanting to take his time getting ready to see Scott. Sadly he still had hours of classes to get through until he could come home and pick out what he was going to wear. One good thing about going to sleep Little was that his childlike personality was never reluctant to wake up and get out of bed. He jumped up and as he got ready and ate a (super healthy) breakfast of Cinnamon Toast Crunch he thought about what his afternoon could entail. 

Scott had mentioned a secluded beach. He had never been to a secluded beach in LA as they were often packed full of people; with all the tourists that come to the city. The idea that he would be able to be Little without having to worry about people judging them seemed like a dream come true.

Mitch looked at the clock and saw that he had 10 minutes until the bus to his college campus arrived. He grabbed his bag, checking he had everything he needed for the day and speedily walked out of the front door, stroking Wyatt on his way out. 

His classes passed fairly quickly, which he was thankful for. He was glad he’d chosen a subject he was so interested in to study. When he was living in dorms people were constantly complaining that they’d chosen the wrong classes but he never had that problem. He saw Kirstie briefly between lectures but didn’t have time to speak to her properly. He managed to mention that Scott was taking him to the beach later that day and Kirstie had squealed so loudly that people in the corridor had turned around to give her weird looks.

Soon 1pm came around and Mitch was back in his tiny apartment, buzzing with anticipation for the afternoon’s activities. He lay down on his bed for a second; taking a moment to transition to his Little headspace. He then jumped in the shower, despite the probability of getting covered in sand at the beach. Once out he styled his hair and straightened his fringe, then dug through his closet for his swimming shorts and found them hiding underneath some stuffed toys which had been stored there when the bed started to overflow with them. Judging from how buried the shorts were it had been a lot time since he’d been to the beach, he hoped the shorts would still fit.

He made his way over to the mirror and put on the shorts, feeling relieved when they still fit perfectly. The shorts were simple looking; baby blue with white polka dots. Over the top he threw on a white T-Shirt with a picture of Miffy on the front. He admired himself in the mirror, concluding that he looked cute as heck.

He checked the time and saw he only had 10 minutes until Scott got here, he quickly applied some makeup and put on sunscreen and slipped on some canvas shoes that he hadn’t worn in months. As he looked one last time in the mirror he heard a knock on the door. He skipped over, ignoring the wobbly feeling in his legs, and opened the door.

“Hi Mitchy.” Scott smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Scott opened the car door for Mitch to enter and Mitch almost felt himself blush. Scott was always so kind and thoughtful towards him. He really didn’t feel worthy of it. Scott leaned over him and pulled his seatbelt, clicking it into place. Mitch’s almost-blush quickly turned into a full on blush at Scott caring for him. The man walked around to his side of the car and sat down, clicking his own seatbelt into place. 

“Your car is cool, does it go fast?” Mitch asked, and then tried to cover up his nervousness by making ‘zoom’ noises until Scott laughed.

“Yeah, it goes pretty fast. But I won’t be able to go that fast until we’re out of the city. If you’re a good boy until then we can go fast, okay?”

“Yes.”

“You can call me Daddy if you’re comfortable with it. Do you want to do that?” Scott asked as he started the car and began pulling out of the parking space.

“Yes Daddy.” Although Scott was concentrating on driving Mitch saw the sides of his mouth turn up in a smile. It took about 20 minutes to get out of the city and then Scott sped up, making Mitch giggle with excitement. “It feels like a rollercoaster!”

“Do you like rollercoasters?” 

Mitch thought for a second, “no but I like this one!”

They listened to the radio and Mitch sung along, knowing most of the words. After about 20 minutes Scott turned the radio down, “you have such a beautiful singing voice.”

Mitch had sung in front of a few people but was often embarrassed to do it, most of the music he produced at College was EDM and most people didn’t even know he could sing. He didn’t know what to do with this compliment but didn’t want to be rude, “thanks Daddy.”

Soon Scott slowed down and made a turn, and Mitch could suddenly smell the sea breeze. “Are we nearly there? I can smell the sea!”

“So can I, we’ll be there in five minutes. We need to go to the shops and get you a bucket and spade though! We can’t make a sandcastle without those.” Scott commented.

Mitch bit his lip, “I didn’t bring any money with me. I’ll pay you back?”

Scott scoffed, “don’t worry about it, this is a treat.”

A few minutes later they pulled into a parking lot next to the beach and Mitch spotted a little shop near the entrance. They headed over and were greeted with an old woman who seemed surprised to see people at a beach this far away from the city on a weekday afternoon. They went to look at the small selection of buckets and spades and Mitch spotted a set that almost matched his swimming trunks. Scott picked it up and started taking it to the till before pausing by an ice cream freezer. 

“Mitchy, do you want an ice cream?” He called Mitch over from looking at the touristy keyrings. 

“Yes please.” He wanted to say ‘Daddy’ but didn’t want the old woman to hear. Scott chose a Solero and Mitch chose a purple Popsicle. They paid and started walking towards the beach, holding hands as they went down a small set of stairs before they were at sea level. Mitch quickly kicked off his shoes and picked them up before skipping off towards the ocean, admiring the beach. It was completely empty, apart from one person walking their dog in the distance and a Mum and her baby in the other direction. “It’s beautiful!” Mitch giggled. Scott caught up with him and gathered him up in his arms. 

“It’s almost as beautiful as you.” Scott said softly. Mitch laughed and then felt Scott begin to tickle him. He quickly broke free and sprinted away further towards the waves. Once he reached them he jumped in them and then started playing a game, trying to jump when the wave came in, like playing jump rope with the ocean. He looked back to see where Scott was and saw him setting up some towels and dropping off their stuff on the dry sand, but close enough to reach the wet sand. 

Mitch walked back over to him, “I love the beach.” He sighed happily and sat down on the towel. “Can we make sandcastles now?” 

Scott sat down next to him and pulled him onto his lap, “yes but make sure you eat your Popsicle before it melts.” Mitch turned around on Scott’s lap so they were facing each other and he handed him the Popsicle, unwrapped. Mitch started eating it. Little did Mitch realise that while he was licking and sucking on the grape flavoured ice pop, he was also simulating something very sexual.

Scott tried not to stare at first but the combination of Mitch being on his lap and eating the rapidly melting Popsicle lead to him staring at Mitch instead of eating his own, slowly getting slightly turned on by the display. After a couple of minutes Mitch realised Scott hadn’t taken his eyes off him the whole time.

“What are you staring at?” Mitch asked, muffled by the ice pop he hadn’t taken out of his mouth before speaking. Scott just pointed at it and made a face and suddenly Mitch realised what he meant. “Oh!” Mitch jumped off Scott’s lap in order to remove the tension from the situation. “Sorry Daddy.” He said, before taking a bite out of the popsicle, thinking that would be a lot less sexual than to continue sucking it.

“Don’t worry about it Princess, it’s not like I wasn’t enjoying it!” Scott laughed, his face going slightly red. They quickly both finished eating and Mitch looked between Scott and the bucket and spade for a second before asking Scott a question.

“Please can I get back on your lap Daddy?” Scott nodded and patted his lap in reply and Mitch climbed on. “It’s comfy and I don’t get sand in my butt.” 

Scott laughed out loud at this. “Okay, should we get started on this sandcastle then? It’s gotta be the best sandcastle in the kingdom so that a beautiful Princess like you can live there,” he stated.

Mitch giggled and this and leaned forward to grab the bucket and spade, taking a big spade-full of wet sand to start filling the bucket with.


	15. Chapter 15

Scott finished making the last tower of their giant sand castle as Mitch ran around looking for shells to decorate it with. What had started with one bucket of sand had quickly turned into a huge creation that both of them were proud of. Mitch returned with two handfuls of shells and showed them to Scott.

“Well done Mitchy, those are really good shells.” 

Mitch grinned at the praise, “where do they go?”

“Wherever you want them to go, you’re the princess of the castle.”

Mitch started placing them where he thought windows would go, fixing them securely into the wet sand. Once he was done they both stood back to look at their architectural attempt. Scott snapped some photos on his phone. Mitch started posing with the sandcastle and Scott started taking photos of him instead of their creation. He then got a cheeky expression on his face and started running towards the ocean.

“Chase me!” He exclaimed. He turned around and saw Scott in the same position, “please Daddy!” 

Scott couldn’t resist Mitch asking that nicely and sprinted towards him, Scott ran faster than Mitch had expected and Mitch screamed and ran wading into the ocean until it was coming up to his thighs. Scott ran in after him and eventually caught up with him because of his longer strides. He picked him up making Mitch laugh loudly before dunking his legs back into the water and repeating. Mitch was laughing hysterically and splashing water everywhere. 

Once Mitch had his feet securely back on the ground he turned around in Scott's embrace and looked into his eyes. Scott smiled back at him.

“Please can I have a kiss Daddy?” Mitch asked quietly. 

Scott leaned down and secured his arms around Mitch’s waist, lifting him so they were closer in height. Mitch gasped, thinking he was going to be dunked back into the water again but instead he was cut off when Scott pressed a kiss against his lips. Mitch responded quickly, tangling his hands in Scott’s hair and wrapping his legs around him to try and draw him closer. He didn’t know how long they were stood there kissing but out of the blue he felt Scott wobble before they were both pushed into the ocean by a huge wave. They picked themselves up out of the water, laughing.

“I think the ocean hates PDA’s.” Mitch commented, making Scott laugh even harder.

“Come on, I think the tide’s starting to go in, we should pack up our stuff.” Scott took Mitch’s hand and started walking him towards the sand.

“I don’t want today to end.” Mitch pouted.

Scott stopped and kissed his forehead, “we can always come back another day, if you want to.”

“Yes please Daddy!” Mitch grinned. It took a few minutes to pack up their stuff and while walking back to the car Mitch’s tummy groaned with hunger. “I’m so so so so hungry!” He complained.

Scott looked worried, “sorry Mitchy, I should have thought about that. We’ll get some food on the way back?”

“It’s okay! There’s a Chipotle one block from my apartment, if you want that?”

Scott had to supress a groan, “that sounds so good right now.” He opened the passenger side door and let Mitch in, buckling his seatbelt then getting into the driver’s side.

Mitch bit his lip, “can we… get the food to go and eat it at mine and watch cartoons?” He stuck his thumb in his mouth because he felt like it was a stupid suggestion and regretted saying it.

Scott chuckled before looking over and seeing the nervous look on Mitch’s face he frowned, “Hey, I’d love to. That sounds really good! Please don’t feel ashamed for asking for something you want, okay?”

“Okay Daddy, I’ll try.” 

They drove back into the city, singing along to the radio. Mitch was doing most of the singing and Scott was just enjoying his voice. He didn’t think he’d ever heard a singer sound so flawless, he could listen to that voice for hours. After about 20 minutes he realised Mitch had slowly stopped singing, and stealing a glance over to that side of the car he could see him curled up into a ball fast asleep.

He turned down the radio and carried on driving, humming quietly to himself for the journey. He couldn’t quite comprehend his feelings towards the Little, this was only their third time meeting but they clicked so well. He was really looking forward to their weekend together in just over a week’s time. 

Soon he was pulling onto Mitch’s road and parking the car in an available space. He climbed out of the driver’s side door and went around to the passenger’s side, unbuckling Mitch. He looked at Mitch for a second, wondering what would be the best way to wake him up. He looked so peaceful that Scott decided he would just carry him inside. His stomach protested, rumbling quietly and wanting him to wake Mitch up so they could go to Chipotle, but he ignored it. He fished Mitch’s keys out of his pocket and picked him up bridal style, making sure to lock the car before heading up to the door. 

Upon reaching the door he precariously balanced Mitch on one arm while turning the key in the lock, trying to be quiet as possible. Once inside the apartment he looked around trying to locate a sofa, he saw a small loveseat in the corner and walked over, gently laying Mitch down before kissing him on the head. On the way out he placed the keys on a table near the front door and let himself out quietly.


	16. chapter 16

Mitch woke up on his couch, feeling the paws of a certain hairless cat kneading his face. 

“Get off, Wyatt…” He mumbled, brushing the cat onto his lap. He sat up on the couch and attempted to work out how he got there. Suddenly all the memories came back and he remembered making plans to get dinner with Scott and drifting off in his car. Had Scott left? He searched around the small apartment and found no trace of the man being there, not even a note. Would Scott really have just left him without saying ‘good bye’?

Mitch walked sadly through to his bedroom, feeling his tummy rumble as a reminder that he still hadn’t eaten dinner, as he had planned to eat dinner with Scott. He got into his Disney princess pyjamas because they always made him feel better. He imagined Scott didn’t want to wake him up, but they had made plans! Mitch had been looking forward to watching cartoons together.

He knew he was over reacting but didn’t care anymore when he felt his eyes start to prickle with tears. He threw himself onto the bed and buried his face into a few stuffies, wanting to sob loudly but settling for a quiet self-pity fest. He imagined that Scott hadn’t enjoyed their date to the beach, and that Mitch had been asking for too much. Maybe Scott didn’t even like cartoons and just told Mitch they’d watch them together to make him feel better? Mitch settled on the latter. He knew he’d give up most cartoons for Scott to be his Daddy, but Spongebob was a difficult decision. If Scott even wanted to still be his Daddy. He gave in and sobbed loudly, wishing Wyatt would come and distract him.

He rolled onto his back and grabbed handfuls of the big pink comforter to try and pull it over himself but stopped when he heard a knock at the door. He sat up in bed, startled. On the way to the door he checked himself in the mirror and saw his red, blotchy face looking back. He sighed but was too sad to bother covering his face before swinging open the door.

On the other side of the door was Scott, waiting with two boxes from Chipotle.

“Hi! I-“ He paused, “Mitchy were you crying?” Scott frowned.

Mitch pouted, “no…” he stepped back to let Scott into the apartment. 

Scott set the two boxes down on the table near the front door and gently took Mitch’s face into his hands, “are you lying to me, angel?” he asked, worried.

Mitch broke the eye contact and looked down, feeling ashamed that he broke a rule. “Yes daddy.”

“Why were you crying?” 

“Because I woke up and you were gone and I thought I did something wrong or- I dunno.” Mitch admitted.

“If you ever do anything wrong, I’d always tell you and we’d speak about it. I’d never just leave without warning, okay?”

“Okay Daddy.”

Scott exhaled, slightly relieved. “Now, why did you lie to me? You know that’s against the rules.”

“I was embarrassed and I didn’t want you to worry. I’m sorry, Sir.” Mitch’s stomach chose this moment to groan loudly, slightly encouraged by the scent of the Mexican food sat not a metre away. 

“Okay, I forgive you. I won’t punish you because this is partly my fault for not leaving a note. I’m sorry for not telling you that I was going to get food, I just wanted to be quick because I knew how hungry you were. Do you forgive me?” Scott asked.

“Yes.” Mitch smiled and Scott hugged him.

“Now, let’s eat this food and watch some cartoons!” Scott said, lightening the mood.

“Yay!” Mitch giggled and jumped onto the couch. Scott brought over the boxes, along with plastic cutlery and paper napkins he’d picked up at the restaurant.

“I got you a random selection of stuff because I didn’t know what you liked, is that okay?” Scott said as he opened Mitch’s box up for him. Mitch looked inside and saw mostly everything he would normally order for himself.

“Thank you, it’s perfect.” He flicked on the television and turned it to Cartoon Network, adventure time was on. “I love this show.” Mitch commented.

“Same.” Scott said around a mouthful of food, this made Mitch smile happily as it cleared up his worries that he’d have to give up cartoons for Scott.

They both started eating their food, laughing at the cartoon occasionally but mostly focussing on the food because they were so ravenous.

Scott looked over at Mitch’s meal and realised that he was only feeding himself the small pieces of food that didn’t need to be cut. “Mitchy would you like me to cut up your food?” 

Mitch looked up with a hesitant look on his face, biting his lip. “Please, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it is.” Scott took Mitch’s box of food and cut up all the bit pieces so that Mitch would be able to feed himself again. Jokingly, Scott gathered some of the food onto the fork and made airplane noises, feeding Mitch a mouthful which he happily accepted before taking the fork back and continuing to feel himself. Once they were both finished with their meal Mitch sat on Scott’s lap comfortably with Scott’s arms around his waist. 

“I like your pyjamas.” Scott stroked the fabric of the shirt.

“You like Disney?” Mitch asked incredulously.

“Of course I do!”

They spoke about Disney for a few more minutes before Mitch started feeling his eyes drooping, he didn’t want to miss Scott leaving though. “Daddy do you want to stay here tonight? I have to leave early in the morning but we could cuddle if you want.”

Scott thought for a second, “I’m happy to stay if you want, would you like me to sleep on the couch?” He asked.

Mitch shook his head, “I want cuddles please.” He said sleepily.

Scott turned off the TV and pulled Mitch up off the sofa, steadying his walk towards the bathroom so they could brush their teeth. Mitch had a spare new toothbrush for Scott to use and Scott sat Mitch on the toilet lid and brushed his teeth for him with the ‘Monsters Inc.’ toothbrush that was quite obviously Mitch’s. Scott stripped down to his underwear and stole a shirt from Mitch’s wardrobe that was way too small for him. Soon Scott was helping Mitch into bed and tucking him in. 

Mitch hadn’t been lying about how many stuffies he had, the large double bed was almost full of them. Scott had to gently move a few onto the floor in order to fit into the other side of the bed. He turned off the lights and got in. Mitch felt the mattress dip and subconsciously shuffled backwards so that he could fall asleep in Scott’s arms. Despite the confusion before dinner, today had been a good day.


	17. Chapter 17

Mitch woke up the next morning to a feeling he hadn’t felt in quite some time, warm arms circling him and a body spooning him. Sadly he also woke up to his alarm going off, loudly, right next to his head. He groaned and heard Scott do the same, before turning off the alarm. Mitch turned around in Scott’s arms and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Morning Daddy!” He said, way too happily considering how early it was.

Scott’s morning mood was immediately lifted seeing Mitch smile at him, “good morning baby, it’s time to get up.”

“Okay!” Mitch jumped out of bed, unfazed by the early start. Scott could hear Mitch call for Wyatt and give the cat its breakfast, and then five minutes later he heard the shower turn on. Scott looked at his iphone and saw ‘6:30’ displayed on the lock screen, he decided he could have a few more minutes sleep.

The next thing he knew he was woken up by the sound of a closet door closing, he opened his eyes and saw a sight he never expected to see. Mitch was naked and dripping wet, towel drying himself and putting on underwear. Against Scott’s will his eyes drank in the sight, savouring the image of Mitch’s toned, petite figure. He bit his lip but quickly closed his eyes again so Mitch didn’t get embarrassed that Scott had seen him. 

A few seconds later Mitch tapped him on the arm and he pretended to wake up, smiling at the boy. “Hey I was just about to get up.” He said sleepily.

“Okay, I was gonna ask whether I could please use my hairdryer?”

“Yeah of course, I’m gonna use the shower quickly.” Scott pulled himself out of bed and kissed Mitch on the forehead quickly, feeling the Little’s damp hair against his cheek. He made himself refrain from looking down at Mitch’s bare chest.

While Scott showered Mitch styled his hair and then got dressed, hating that he had to put on Big clothes so he could go to his college lectures. He loved learning but some days staying home in his pyjamas and watching Disney movies was preferable. He really felt like re-watching Mulan today. He started softly singing songs from the soundtrack. He loved how gender ambiguous Mulan was, he hoped one day he could defeat the baddies in a cute dress and heels.

He slipped on a pair of black jeans and a silky red T shirt, admiring himself in the mirror. He would much rather be wearing a fluffy onesie but this was cute too! He quickly applied some concealer and walked into the kitchen, wondering whether he should make Scott some breakfast. 

He decided to try and make French toast, he cracked some eggs into a bowl along with cinnamon, milk and sugar and soaked some bread with it. So far so good, he thought to himself. He then started frying the bread, but quickly became distracted and began playing with Wyatt. 

Scott came out of the bathroom a few minutes later to be greeted with a cloud of black smoke and no Mitch to be seen. He frowned, quickly finding the source of the black smoke and turning off the cooktop, placing the frying pan and charred bread in the sink to cool down. He turned on the air conditioning and walked through to Mitch’s bedroom, where he saw Mitch lying on the bed cuddling Wyatt.

“Mitchy?” Scott asked to get his attention.

Mitch giggled, moving so he was in a sitting position “yessss Sir?” 

“Why is the kitchen full of smoke?”

Mitch frowned at him for a second before gasping and jumping up, “the French toast!” He exclaimed before the shock turned to sadness. Mitch sat back down on the bed and burst into tears, “I’m s-sorry.” He stuttered.

Scott worried at Mitch’s reaction; he hoped that once they spend some more time together Mitch’s self-esteem would improve. He walked over and sat down next to him, pulling him onto his lap and wiping away his tears. “It’s okay baby.”

“N-no it’s not, I wanted to make you breakfast.” He pouted.

Scott chuckled, “well, luckily nothing was burnt too badly except a piece of toast. Don’t worry about it. How about you leave the cooking to me?”

“Okay Daddy.” Mitch said, still pouting.

Scott got dressed. They went into the kitchen and made sure that all of the smoke was gone, and although it looked a lot better due to the air conditioning, they still opened a few windows to be sure. Scott walked back into the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards to see what they could have for breakfast that was burn-proof. He was surprised at how empty Mitch’s cupboards were, almost everything he had was snack foods and not real ingredients. He thought to himself how, if he and Mitch became official, that would have to change. Mitch had requested that Scott help him eat more healthily, so that’s what he was going to do.

He poured them both bowls of cereal and took them out to the sofa where Mitch was watching ‘Dora the Explorer’ on Nick Jr. “Here’s your breakfast Mitchy.” 

Mitch turned around and grinned when he saw the bowl, “yay, thank you!”

Mitch watched as Scott sat down, and Scott watched as the Little bit his lip, looking like he wanted to ask Scott something. Scott thought for a second before working out why Mitch was looking longingly at his lap. Scott patted his thigh, “come on.” He said encouragingly. 

Mitch grinned and jumped onto his lap, resting against Scott but leaving him enough room so that he could eat his own cereal too. They both ate quickly, not having time to savour the slightly stale, cardboard-tasting children’s cereal. 

Once they were both finished Mitch picked up his phone and looked at the time, “I have to go now,” he sighed. 

“Same.” 

Scott took their bowls to the kitchen while Mitch closed all of the windows and said goodbye to Wyatt. When Scott came back from the Kitchen Mitch was waiting expectantly by the front door with his bag. Scott came up to him and gave him a hug, “thanks for letting me stay round.”

Mitch enjoyed the hug and then pulled away and smiled, “can I see you soon?” 

“Of course, I’ll text you.” There was a moment of silence and tension before Scott gave in and pushed Mitch against the door, pressing their lips together. Their kiss was rudely interrupted after a few minutes by Wyatt meowing loudly, reminding them both that they had places to be. Mitch giggled and Scott opened the door, holding it for Mitch to walk out. 

They hugged once more and went their separate ways, Mitch for the college bus and Scott to his car.


	18. Chapter 18

Mitch’s first lecture goes slowly; he had spent the whole time thinking about Scott. He wished he had more time to create music instead of only learning about it. He just wanted to be able to sell his own music to bring in some more money, as working at the coffee shop was just about covering his rent and nowhere near allowing for a $100 a month on stuffed toys. As the two hour lecture ended he stood up and packed up his stuff. He was about to walk out of the room he heard his lecturer call his name.

“Grassi?” 

Mitch turned around, slightly shocked. He’d never been asked to stay back after a lecture. He locked eyes with Professor Dixon and started walking towards him. The man was often anti-social and rarely spoke to any of the students except to deliver his lecture, so this was very out of the ordinary, “Yes professor?” he asked. 

The professor waited until the last few people had left the room before speaking to him, “Mitchell, the last few papers you handed in,” he paused, “they were rushed and unfocussed.” Mitch frowned at his words and was about to speak but was cut off by the professor, “and today you didn’t even seem to be paying attention during my lecture. Is music production becoming boring to you?” 

Mitch looked down at his lap, the professor hadn’t asked in an accusing tone but it still shocked him. “Of course not, it’s my dream to make music. I’ve just had… a lot of personal stuff happen recently so I’m a little distracted.” Mitch bit his lip, “I’ll re-do the papers if you wish?”

Professor Dixon thought for a second, biting the tip of his thumb before speaking, the silence was deafening, “no need to re-do. I’d like you to do a new paper. Do it about why you’re studying music production and what you want from this course. I know life sometimes gets in the way but if this is your passion it should come first, Mitchell.” Mitch nodded. “a 3000 word essay by this time next week please.”

“Will do professor.” Mitch stood up and was about to leave but Professor Dixon spoke again.

“If somethings wrong, know you can come and speak to me or any of the college counsellors about it. You’re a bright student Grassi, I don’t want you to fall behind.”

“Thank you.” Mitch spoke quickly before leaving the room, feeling the man’s eyes watch him walk out. He was slightly weirded out. Did the professor think he was depressed? He decided he had to stop acting so dopey and love-struck in classes, he needed a degree! The professor gave him weird vibes though. 

He distracted himself and quickly walked around to the lunch hall and found Kirstie waiting for him near their usual spot. He grabbed her hands excitedly when they greeted each other; he couldn’t wait to tell her all about yesterday. They walked over to the cafeteria queue. Kirstie was talking about some lesson and he waited for her to finish before he began.

“-and so Avi said it should go lower and I was like…no! It obviously needs more treble. I hate working in groups!” She complained. 

He nodded in agreement but quickly changed to the topic he was most excited to talk about, “so, Scott took me to the beach yesterday.” He mentioned, trying to be subtle.

“Oh my god!” Kirstie gasped. “How did it go?”

“It was amazing!” Mitch sighed, “he’s so perfect.” He took out his phone and showed her photos of the sandcastle they made together and then showed Kirstie a photo of Scott.

She grabbed the phone out of his hand and zoomed in, “holy crap! He’s good looking! He looks so manly but sweet at the same time.”

“I know, I feel like a slug next to him,” Mitch joked. “He’s super tall too, he picks me up all the time when I’m-“ he paused and looked to see no one was going to hear him, “when I’m in Little mode. He bought me stuff to make the sandcastle with, a Popsicle, and chipotle! He’s so generous.”

Kirstie giggled, “you act like no one’s ever bought you things on a date before!”

Mitch thought for a second, “literally, no one really has.”

They got to the front of the queue and bought the food they wanted before walking over to an empty table. Mitch quickly started eating his meal, he was hungry and this was often the only properly cooked food he ate all day. This was partly due to his cooking skills and partly due to his lack of funds. They spoke about Scott more, Mitch told her about how Scott stayed round and cuddled him all night and she was really happy for him. It was great having such a supportive friend. 

Soon they were both done with their meals and stood up to take their trays to the bin, as Mitch stood up he caught the eye of Professor Dixon who was stood in the queue. Mitch quickly looked away, feeling slightly awkward about their discussion earlier. He was glad he wouldn’t have any lectures with Professor Dixon for a few days. Mitch said goodbye to Kirstie who was heading in the opposite direction to her afternoon lectures. Mitch’s class wasn’t for another half an hour so he went and sat in the empty classroom.

He pulled out his phone and played games for a few minutes before giving in and texting Scott.

Mitch: Hey :)

He waited for a few minutes to see if Scott would reply but he guessed that the man was busy at work, he hoped he would get a reply later though. He couldn’t wait to see Scott again. He pushed the thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus; he pulled out his notepad and started making notes for the 3000 word essay he had been set by Professor Dixon. Why was he studying Music Production? Well that’s a long story.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn’t until Mitch was on the bus home that he checked his texts again. He grinned seeing a couple of messages from Scott that had been sent during Mitch’s class.

Scott: Hey, how are you?

Scott: Are you busy tomorrow night? 

He quickly typed a reply, hoping Scott would still be on his phone. He probably shouldn’t be free tomorrow night because of the annoying essay he had to write on top of his other work but he decided he could spare a few hours. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he had to work at the coffee shop during the day. He’d try and find time to start on the essay tonight, he’d have to ignore the urge to get into Little-space the moment he got through the door.

Mitch: Hi, I’m good! I am free tomorrow night :) 

Almost immediately after he sent the reply, Scott’s ‘…’ typing bubble popped up.

Scott: would you like to come round? I could make you a proper dinner. No fruit roll ups or Cheetos in sight!

Mitch had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. He wanted to know if Scott wanted this to be a Little date or a Big date though, so he didn’t show up in dungarees with stuffies and Scott be expecting them to drink wine.

Mitch: I’d love to. Little or big? 

Scott: Up to you, what would you prefer?

Mitch thought for a second. Looking up and seeing that the bus was almost near his street. He typed his reply quickly.

Mitch: Little :)

Scott: okay that sounds great, I’ll pick you up at 7?

Mitch: Can’t wait! See you then.

Mitch pressed the ‘stop’ button and stood up to get off the bus, making sure he had all of his belongings before leaving. As he was walking down the street he felt like he was being watched, but ignored it. He climbed the stairs up to his apartment and unlocked the front door.

The evening passed quickly, he worked on his essay and emailed Lilac to update her on everything that was happening with Scott. She had demanded he tell her everything because she was so excited for him. Just before bed he sent a quick email to his parents back in Texas. He mentioned that he had met someone; they were both super supportive and had been pestering him to start dating again after his last relationship ended over two years ago. He sent them a few photos of him and Scott. 

His parents didn’t know he had any interest in BDSM, and Mitch wanted it to stay that way. He wasn’t ashamed but it’s just something he didn’t think his parents should know about. Whenever they came up to LA to see him he had to pack away all of his stuffed toys and hide anything incriminating. Which was hard to do, because there was so much of it! He thought about what they would think of Scott, and imagined that they would want to meet him next time they came to stay.

He fell asleep slowly that night, imagining what Scott’s home would look like, and what he’d cook for dinner. As he drifted off he planned the outfit he was going to wear.

His morning at work passed easily but it was very boring. People were always coming in and asking for a macchiato and expecting something completely different than what they received. They thought they were ordering something from Starbucks with caramel on top. It got tiresome trying to explain that real macchiatos weren’t like the ones found in the chain coffee shop. Mitch was a huge Starbucks fan but working at a competing store got tiresome.

When his shift ended he was jumping at the chance to get home, he barely had an hour and a half to get ready and he currently stunk of coffee. He was the only person at the coffee machine in the whole shop and he couldn’t leave until the next employee came in. He sighed angrily, he hated waiting for other people when they weren’t being organised enough. The person who was coming to take over decided to take their sweet time in coming into work and were half an hour late, meaning he then had less than one hour to get home and get changed. When they finally came he took off his apron and signed out.

“Hi Mitch!” The late asshole said cheerily. Mitch shot a glare in Felicia’s direction before walking out. Felicia was annoying.

“Bye Felicia.”

He got home in record speed and, looking at his watch he barely had half an hour to shower, style his hair, put on his outfit, put on makeup, and feed Wyatt. He took care of Wyatt first, putting cat food into a bowl and petting him for a couple of seconds. He then ran through the apartment to the shower, stripping off as he went. He didn’t want Scott to think he didn’t pay attention to plans! If he messed this up Scott could think he often messed up and lost track of time. This could even be seen as breaking a rule.

In the shower he decided to save time by skipping washing his hair, hoping the coffee smell wouldn’t be too obvious. Once the shower was done he quickly re-styled his hair, it didn’t need much, just a bit of straightening and hair spray. He did some makeup and then put a bow hairclip into his fringe, making sure it was placed securely before moving over to the closet.

He looked everywhere for the outfit he had planned yesterday but couldn’t seem to find it. He pulled everything out and onto the floor.

“Where the hell…” He muttered angrily.

He quickly gave up and decided upon a new outfit, he put on some denim overalls which had been cut off above the knee, and underneath he wore a sparkly yellow T shirt with SpongeBob’s face printed large on it. He looked in the mirror, happy with what he saw. He didn’t love the overalls but he was running dangerously short on Little clothes that could be worn anywhere but his home.

He found one of his yellow pumps in the closet but couldn’t find the other anywhere. They matched the yellow of his T shirt so perfectly! He groaned and started l running around the apartment, trying to find his other shoe when suddenly there was a knock on the door. He froze. All the stress suddenly flew out of his mind, Daddy was here!


	20. Chapter 20

Mitch opened the door and immediately jumped into Scott’s arms. Scott was surprised but luckily caught him and hugged him back. 

He chuckled, “heyy Mitchy. How was your day?” He set Mitch back down on the ground and Mitch continued to hug him.

A muffled “I can’t find my other shoe,” was spoken into Scott’s chest.

Scott pulled back and looked down at Mitch’s feet. He saw one bare foot and one foot clad in a yellow pump. “Come on then, I’ll help you look.” He took Mitch’s hand and walked back into the apartment. They were looking for five minutes, Mitch running around aimlessly and getting annoyed at inanimate objects. Scott started at the logical place; the shoe rack. He searched around that area but saw nothing resembling a yellow pump. 

Scott stood up and looked around the apartment, his eyes fell to a window about two metres away. It looked like the lock had been busted. Scott walked towards it and his suspicions were confirmed. What worried him more was that it looked like it had been broken from the outside. “Hey, Mitchy?” He called out.

Mitch walked into the room, “yeah?”

“The lock’s busted on this window, did you know about that?” Scott didn’t want to scare him by saying it could have been broken into, he decided to tell Mitch when he wasn’t in Little-space.

Mitch frowned and walked over, testing out the window for himself, “oh dear.” He pouted, “how did that happen?”

“I don’t know. Make sure you talk to your landlord about it as soon as possible; it’s not safe, especially as you live on the ground floor. Okay?” 

Mitch nodded, “okay Daddy.” Suddenly his eyes perked up and he skipped over to the couch, pulling out the pump from behind a cushion. “Found it! Yay!”

“Well done Mitchy! Are you ready to go now?” Scott started walking towards the door.

“Yes Sir!” Mitch said cheerily.

They got into the car and after about 20 minutes of driving and many minutes of LA traffic they pulled up at a huge, modern looking apartment block which was near the centre of LA. There was underground parking which Scott pulled into. At the bottom of the ramp there was a speed bump which he warned Mitch about so he wouldn’t be shocked by the jolt. Scott pulled into his designated parking space and turned off the car, removing his keys from the ignition. 

“This place seems expensive.” Mitch whispered, tactfully. 

Scott laughed, “well, it did cost an arm and a leg,” he joked. 

Mitch frowned worriedly, “really?!” he started prodding at Scott’s limbs. 

Scott chuckled at him, “no, it was just a joke!” He stood up and walked around to Mitch’s side, unbuckling him and taking his hand to help him out of the car. 

They walked hand in hand through the empty car park, Scott leading Mitch towards the elevator. “Do you wanna press the button, Mitchy?” he asked.

“Yes!” Mitch jumped over and pressed the button to call the elevator and as he did it he was rewarded with Scott coming up behind him and giving him a hug. He leant back against his Daddy’s chest, smiling peacefully as he felt Scott press kisses against the back of his head. He hoped Scott couldn’t smell the scent of coffee in his hair.

“Mm you smell good.” Scott’s voice vibrated against Mitch’s back, it was like he read his mind.

“Really? I thought it would smell gross, I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to wash it after work.” Mitch sighed.

“It’s fine, I love coffee!” Scott grinned. The elevator beeped and they stepped inside. Scott pressed a button; Mitch didn’t pay attention to which one. The elevator was covered in mirrors and he was making faces into the mirror. Scott copied him, both of them were giggling at each other’s weird expressions. A short while later they reached the floor, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Scott took Mitch’s hand again and walked him down a corridor, “what’s for dinner?” Mitch asked impatiently.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Scott looked at Mitch and winked. Mitch giggled and bumped into Scott when he abruptly stopped outside a door. He unlocked it and held it open for Mitch to go inside. The sun was rapidly setting so it was dim in the apartment, but from what Mitch could see it was nicely furnished and open plan. There were sleek countertops and although the main colours were monotone with shades of black, white, and gray, there were pops of colour throughout the place on cushions, posters, and other accessories. 

Scott turned on the light and Mitch walked in further, he started to toe off his shoes but paused, looking back at Scott. “Can I take off my shoes Daddy?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Mitch took his off and placed them by the door before watching Scott do the same. “I hate wearing shoes inside, it’s so uncomfortable.” Scott commented, walking into the kitchen area and stirring something.

“Same.” Mitch followed him, hoping to catch a peek of what was for dinner but Scott covered the Little’s eyes.

“Nope! It’s a surprise!” Scott walked him out of the kitchen and they sat down on the sofa together. “Would you like a drink? I bought apple juice.”

Mitch grinned and nodded before moving so he was sitting criss-cross applesauce. He watched Scott walk to the kitchen and come back with a plastic cup filled with juice; it had a built-in straw and lid. The cup was covered in polka dots. Scott sat down beside him and handed it to him.

“Thank you Daddy, this cup is so cute.” Mitch took a sip and leaned against Scott. 

Scott kissed him on the forehead, “that’s okay, would you like to watch something?” he asked, “I have the new Spongebob movie?”

Those words were like a love poem to Mitch’s ears; he restrained himself from jumping up and down in his seat but nodded excitedly. He bounced on the sofa impatiently while Scott got up to find the DVD.


	21. Chapter 21

Halfway through the movie Scott went back into the kitchen area which was only separated from the lounge by a counter and a couple of bar stools. Mitch wanted to follow him but he was too engrossed in watching Spongebob’s antics and he knew Scott didn’t want him to see the dinner, as it was a surprise. He sucked on his thumb, occasionally looking away from the screen to look at Scott. The man was putting something in the oven and stirring things on the stove. Whatever was cooking smelt delicious. Mitch’s stomach grumbled loudly and he pressed his hand to it in surprise.

“Daddy, my tummy is speaking!” Mitch said loudly, so that his voice could reach Scott in the kitchen, over the sound of the movie.

Scott looked over at him in amusement, “tell it that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes!” He responded.

Mitch giggled and went back to the movie, prodding his belly to get it to stop groaning. It didn’t work. He put his thumb back in his mouth to take his mind off it but was distracted by the screen of his phone lighting up with a text and the chime of his text tone. He picked up the phone and looked at the screen.

He was expecting to see a text from Kirstie or Lilac, or one of the people he spoke to at college. Kevin was supposed to be texting him about their group project soon. But instead it was a message from a number he’d never seen before. He frowned and opened the text, which made him frown more. It was just a blank message. As he was about to lock the screen and ignore it, another blank message came through. Mitch bit his lip but decided to try and ignore it; it was probably just a glitch or spam. He put his phone back down and saw Scott walking into the room, placing a large bowl of something down on the shiny, spotlessly white dining table.

Mitch watched him set the table out of the corner of his eye, not really paying attention to Spongebob after being creeped out by the weird texts. After a couple of minutes Scott set down the last few items on the table and turned to him.

“Mitchy, dinner’s ready.”

Mitch grinned and jumped up, walking over to the table while Scott paused the movie. He waited by a chair until Scott told him to sit down. Scott surprised him by pulling out a chair and gesturing for Mitch to sit down before pushing him in. Mitch expected Scott to sit opposite to him but Scott sat next to him. When Scott saw his questioning look he explained.

“I just thought this would be easier in case you need help cutting or anything.” 

“Ohhh, thank you!” Mitch smiled. 

Scott gestured to the steaming bowl in front of him and looked at Mitch, “I hope you like pasta.”

Mitch bounced on his seat a little bit, “I LOVE pasta. I’m half Italian.” 

Scott spooned pasta onto Mitch’s plate. It had a tomato sauce and lots of vegetables mixed in with cheese grated on top. It was possibly the healthiest and most delicious looking meal Mitch had seen since he’d left home. With Mitch’s cutlery he’d given him a spoon and Mitch chose that over the knife and fork because it would be easier to eat with. Mitch waited to eat until Scott had started eating, he’d never experienced what a BDSM relationship would be like at the dinner table, but he thought doing that would be the sort of thing a good Little would do. Lilac had mentioned she always waited for her Daddy before she did anything. 

Scott passed him some garlic bread and Mitchy took it, “you can start eating if you want,” Scott chuckled, but just as Mitch was about to spoon a huge mouthful into his mouth Scott stopped him. “Whoa! It could be hot! Let me test it.” Mitch held the spoon out to Scott and Scott tested it with his lips before blowing on it to cool it down and testing it again. “Okay, it should be safe to eat now.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Mitch couldn’t stop himself from grinning at Scott’s actions, it felt like a dream that he’d managed to find a Daddy as attentive as Scott. He put the spoonful into his mouth and almost moaned at how delicious it was. “This is so good!” He spoke with a full mouthful.

He could see Scott smile at him, “I’m glad you like it, no speaking with your mouth full though, okay?”

Mitch swallowed, “okay Daddy, sorry.” 

They ate the rest of their meal, speaking about each other’s days and ending up talking about the rules they had set. Although ‘big’ Mitch had full input on all of the rules, that had been a different side to Mitch’s personality which wouldn’t normally be present when the rules were being carried out. Scott wanted to be sure that Little Mitch would be just as happy with them. From the overtly positive and excitable response (a style of response that was common with Mitch in Little-space), he deduced that Mitchy was very happy with the rules. 

After dinner, Mitch helped him clear the table and they cuddled on the sofa to finish the rest of the movie. Mitch sat in between Scott’s legs for a while but after a few minutes turned around so he was lying on top of Scott. 

“I’m so full. You’re really good at cooking and stuff.” Mitch mumbled into Scott’s chest, “please can I keep you?”

Scott chuckled but when Mitch looked up to see if he would respond Scott had a more serious expression on his face, “I want to keep you too, angel. But I think we should wait until after next weekend to decide officially. Do you agree?”

Mitch bit his lip and moved so he was laying next Scott so he could see him better; Scott instinctively put an arm around Mitch’s shoulders. “It’s up to you Daddy.” He said quietly, “if you think we should do that then I agree.” Mitch paused, “please can I have a kiss?” 

Scott nodded and tilted his head, pressing their lips together.


	22. Chapter 22

It wasn’t before long that the kiss had gotten steamy, Scott could feel Mitch’s hard on pressing against his hip and Scott himself could feel himself start to get aroused too. Mitch’s hands started drifting lower and Scott chose this moment to pull away from him. Mitch immediately whined, even though he knew beforehand that Scott would halt the activities before they went too far. 

“Angel, you know why we have to stop. This is for the best.” Scott explained, Mitch pressed his head against Scott’s shoulder.

“Why?” Mitch asked petulantly.

Scott patiently explained, “because we decided we wanted to wait until next weekend.” 

Mitch got a cheeky expression on his face, he took one of Scott’s hands and started pressing kisses to each of the fingers before taking one of the fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly. Scott had to restrain himself from reacting. Mitch pulled the finger out of his mouth with a pop, “what if I don’t want to wait till next weekend, Daddy?” He asked seductively. 

Scott wanted so badly to give in, but he also wanted Mitch to respect him and his decisions. He moved away from Mitch and sat up, gesturing for him to do the same. Mitch ignored him and instead undid the straps off his overalls and lifted up his T-shirt, giving Scott a glimpse of his chest. 

Scott frowned, Mitch was being so disobedient. “Mitchell, you have until I count to 5 to put your overalls back on and sit up, otherwise it’ll be a harsher punishment.” Scott reprimanded and started counting down, “one.” Mitch still lay there, stroking his bare chest, “two.” Mitch started looking worried, “three.” He started pulling down his T shirt and re-doing his overalls, “four.” He started moving to sit up, “five.” He was moving to kneel by Scott’s feet. 

Once Mitch was at Scott’s feet he waited for Scott to say something, not wanting to get in more trouble than he was already. Scott didn’t say anything, he just looked at Mitch. There was a sternness to his expression, mixed with a hint of confusion. After a minute or so, Scott finally broke the silence. “What happened just now, Mitchell?”

Mitch cringed at Scott using his full name, but accepted that using a pet name or a term of endearment wouldn’t be appropriate when he was misbehaving. “I’m sorry Daddy.” He said quietly.

“I asked you a question.” Scott reminded.

Mitch took a deep breathe, he tried to meet Scott’s eyes but couldn’t because he didn’t want to see if Scott looked angry or disappointed in him. He should have known he’d mess up; this had all been too good to be true. “I disobeyed you, sir.”

“Okay,” Scott said, “and what happens if you disobey me?”

“I get punished.” Mitch said quietly, hoping that if he said it quietly enough the punishment would be less severe.

“Okay. Because you moved before I counted to 5, the punishment will be easier. I’m giving you a time out. Stay on the floor until I come back and tell you that the time out is over.” Scott stood up. “You can move into a more comfortable position if you wish,” he said and walked out of the room, into what Mitch expected was the bedroom.

Once Scott was out of the room Mitch moved so he was sitting with his back leaning against the couch, he crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap. He was still hard inside his overalls and spent a minute or so willing it to go away by thinking about things other than making out with his Daddy. He then looked around the apartment, hoping there would be something he could read or distract himself with but found nothing. He ended up just spending a while reprimanding himself internally about disobeying Scott. Scott had cooked him such a nice dinner and been so kind and perfect. Mitch had ruined it, and he could only hope Scott would forgive him.

It felt like forever, but Mitch estimated that 10 minutes later he heard the door to the bedroom click open again. Mitch looked up to see Scott come back into the room and start walking over to him. When Scott reached him he sat on the sofa, Mitch looked at him waiting for an instruction.

“Time out’s over, come and sit next to me Mitchy.” Scott said warmly. Mitch immediately jumped up and sat down near Scott, but not pressed up against him. Scott ignored this and shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Mitch’s body and pulling him closer. Mitch hugged him back, glad that Scott seemed to have forgiven him. “Well done princess. I’m really proud of you,” Scott spoke into Mitch’s ear, kissing the side of his head “I didn’t want to have to punish you but…”

Mitch felt happier hearing Scott’s praise, pulled back slightly to meet Scott’s eyes, “I understand why, it’s fine. Thank you Daddy.”

They spoke about the punishment a bit further, making sure they were both comfortable with what had happened. Scott also made sure Mitch hadn’t hurt his knees by kneeling. After another hour they ended up cuddling some more and speaking about things they’d both like to do next weekend. They planned a few activities, but Scott was gonna keep some things a surprise. Both of them forgot about the time and Scott got a hint that it was late when Mitch started yawning every 3 minutes. Scott finally checked his phone again he was it was gone 11.30pm. They left the apartment and started heading back down to Scott's car hand in hand.

It wasn’t until Mitch checked his phone again while in the car that he noticed 3 more blank texts had been sent at sporadic times throughout the evening. He thought about mentioning it to Scott bit didn’t want to annoy him, he could deal with some silly texts by himself.


	23. Chapter 23

The beginning of Mitch’s week passed with ease, he worked on his essay that was due in for Professor Dixon’s class on Friday and learnt some great things from his other Professors. He could feel himself start to focus more, Scott was obvious a huge part of his life right now but he couldn’t forget about the other parts of his life. Boyfriends and Daddies could come and go, no matter how perfect they seemed, but getting an education would be something that would stay with him and help him forever.

He still texted Scott often throughout the week but made sure to set guidelines of how much he should be texting Scott in comparison to how much work he should be doing. Speaking of texts, after Saturday night he hadn’t received any more blank text messages. 

When it got to Friday he had finished off his essay the night before and had double and triple checked it to make sure it would quell any worries Professor Dixon had about his commitment to music production. He was really proud of what he had written, he had made it a personal piece, speaking about how he had a fairly secluded time growing up, with not many other kids in Texas wanting to hang out with ‘the gay kid’ and him pouring himself into his interest in music to distract himself.

He came into the lecture hall and sat, reading it again. It had been quite emotional to write. He hadn’t thought back to his younger years in ages, and hadn’t considered how much it had affected him and caused him to work harder throughout his whole life. As he finished reading he placed in down on the desk neatly and checked his phone, seeing a couple of texts from Scott.

Scott (Daddy <3): Hey, hope you slept well :) Can’t wait to see you tomorrow! 

Scott (Daddy <3): did you remember to tell your landlord about the broken lock on the window?

Mitch grinned and started replying; seeing Scott’s name just made him happier. He had added the ‘Daddy’ bit into his contact because they often texted while Mitch was in Little-space and Little Mitch had felt weird texting his Daddy but seeing Scott’s real name. Adding an extra bit into the contact name made it easier at all times! 

Mitch: Good morning :) I can’t wait either, what time should I expect you? Yes, I told the landlord but he said the maintenance people wouldn’t be able to make it until next week.

Scott replied quickly, and Mitch managed to read that he’d be round at 10am tomorrow and that they’d be going to the grocery store to get supplies for the weekend before Kevin sat down next to him and started talking. Mitch put his phone down in order not to be rude and they spoke about a group project they were doing together in another class. They were both into electronic music; Kevin was super talented at finding a good rhythm whereas Mitch was good at creating a melody. They were both dedicated and hardworking, so they made a perfect team.

About 10 minutes later Professor Dixon walked in and started the lecture, the room fell to silence apart from his voice. He was speaking about a lot of the technical sides to creating music today and Mitch payed close attention, as he was always looking for new and better ways to make songs.

After two hours the lecture was over and Mitch had 5 pages full of notes in his workbook, everyone started to file out of the room but Mitch lagged behind so he could give the Professor his essay. The professor was sat as his desk, scribbling some things down on a piece of paper when Mitch approached him. The door swung shut loudly as the last student left the room. Dixon didn’t look up as Mitch approached.

“Professor, I have the essay you asked for.” Mitch spoke cautiously. 

Dixon continued scribbling notes on the paper, his handwriting messy and unreadable, for a few seconds before finishing, placing his pen down and looking up at Mitch. Mitch held up the essay and stepped closer, extending his arm out to pass it to the other man. Professor Dixon’s hand brushed against his as he took the paper. 

“I noticed you were paying more attention today.” Dixon stated, coldly. He didn’t mention the essay. 

“Yes, thinking about what you asked me to write about reminded me of why I pursued this subject.”

Dixon nodded and stood up, walking around the desk so he was standing parallel with Mitch. “Mitchell, I realise I can be a very…” he paused, “dominant teacher.” Mitch frowned at his wording. “But I care about all of my students. I notice things. I’m very good at reading people.” 

“Okay…” Mitch responded, not knowing what the Professor was getting at. 

The professor smirked, “I’d like you to come to some extra one on one tutoring tomorrow. 6pm.”

Mitch immediately started shaking his head, thinking of the weekend with Scott he’d had planned for weeks. “No, I’m sorry, I can’t do that. I have plans. Is there another day you can do?” 

Professor Dixon’s smirk immediately disappeared. “Plans? What plans are more important than your studies?” 

“It’s the weekend…” Mitch responded meekly. 

The professor walked over to his paper shredder and one by one put each page of Mitch’s essay through the electronic blades. Mitch watched in shock, it was typed so he had a copy backed up but he had never imagined a teacher to care so little about a student’s work. Once he was finished he looked back at Mitch and spoke, “Monday, 5pm.” 

Mitch turned on his heel and walked out without another word, not wanting to be unprofessional and say something to the rude man he would regret. What was his problem? The whole conversation had been tense and well… weird. And that was before Dixon had shredded his work that he had spent hours on! Mitch took himself to a bathroom and sat in a stall, trying to calm himself down.


	24. Chapter 24

Mitch woke up bright and early the next day; he was deeply into his Little headspace. He had needed to be relaxed after the stress from Professor Dixon’s behaviour yesterday. The moment he had got through the front door he had stripped off and got into his pyjamas and hadn’t felt stressed since. He had just chilled out and started getting ready for Scott to come round the next day. This had really paid off, as now when he woke up there was nothing clouding his mind.

He got out of bed and looked around his sparkling clean bedroom. The night before he had tidied everything and made space for Scott on the bed, which meant a few dozen stuffies had to be demoted from the bed to the floor. Mitch looked at them apologetically, he was sure they understood why they’d been placed neatly on the carpet. 

Thinking of the bed, Mitch suddenly got a rush of nerves. Little Mitch had never had sex, and Big Mitch hadn’t done it for a few years. He felt anxious that he wouldn’t know what to do, or would do something embarrassing. He covered his face with his hands, taking a few deep breaths. He had to trust that Scott would guide and protect him, Scott was his Daddy. Daddies protect you. 

Mitch quickly got ready, showering and putting on an outfit that he could wear to the grocery store. He wore a sweater with stripes on and some mid length shorts. He decided to shave today, as it was a special occasion, the shorts showed off his now smooth legs. He also picked out a baby blue romper to wear when they got back, as it was more comfortable and cute. 

He checked the time on his phone, Scott was due in 10 minutes so he fed Wyatt, grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch to eat it and watch cartoons. After the episode ended, Mitch took his bowl to the kitchen and put it by the sink as he heard a knock at the door. He grinned and skipped over to open the door.

When he saw Scott he couldn’t help but exclaim, “yay! Daddy!” It had been a whole week since they’d seen each other and seeing his face felt like taking a breath of fresh air. Scott grinned back and him and pulled him in for a tight hug. After a couple of minutes of squeezing Mitch whispered “I can’t breathe!” And subsequently, Scott let him go.

Scott looked around the apartment, noticing how tidy it was. “Wow, Mitchy. Did you clean specially for me?” Mitch nodded modestly; Scott kissed him on the forehead. “You’re such a good boy.”

Mitch blushed at the praise and started putting on his shoes, struggling with the laces. “What are we getting from the supermarket?” He asked curiously. 

Scott kneeled down and started helping Mitch tie the laces. “I don’t know yet, it depends what food you want. I’m buying ingredients.” Scott explained. They headed out to the car once Mitch’s shoes were on and Scott buckled up the Little’s seatbelt before driving off. 

At the grocery store, Mitch made sure not to refer to Scott as “Daddy” loud enough for people to hear and resisted the urge to grab his hand. It was extremely rare that Mitch would go out in public while Little so this made him quite anxious but he tried not to show it. Instead he tried to be helpful and suggest items for them to buy.

“Can we get cinnamon toast crunch?” Mitch asked.

“Nope.” Scott laughed, “that’s full of sugar!” 

Mitch pouted, “can we get froot loops?”

“Nope!” 

“Cheerio’s?” 

“Nope.” Scott patted Mitch’s shoulder, “I’m only buying ingredients, I’m going to cook you breakfasts.”

“Oh, okay.” Mitch spoke quietly; he didn’t know how to respond. No one had ever wanted to cook for him this much. Scott picked up ingredients that Mitch had never touched before, loads of vegetables and meat that Mitch wouldn’t know how to prepare in a thousand years. He was sure he’d never even thought about home cooked food this much since he’d moved out of his parent’s house. He slightly wished he had asked his parents to teach him to cook before he’d left.

Mitch was quiet on the trip to the grocery store, save for occasionally asking if they could buy unhealthy snack foods, but Scott picked up on it quickly. “Hey baby, you’re quiet today. Is everything okay?”

Mitch bit his lip, wondering whether to tell Scott about what had happened with Dixon at College the day before. He decided not to, he didn’t want to stress about things in Big Mitch’s life while he was Little. He looked around, checking no one would hear him, before replying. “It’s nothing Daddy, I’m just excited. And I don’t know any of the food you’re buying!” Mitch joked. He picked out something from the cart, holding up a vegetable. “What is this?!” 

Scott chuckled, “that’s a leek! How can you not know what a leek is?” 

Mitch giggled, “I dunno!”

When they got to the candy isle Scott let Mitch pick out a treat for if he was a good boy all weekend. Mitch chose a packet of crispy M&M’s. As they walked out of the store Mitch felt eyes burning into the back of his head, but when he turned around no one was looking at him. He shook off the feeling and carried on walking towards Scott’s car. 

They spent the rest of the day playing with toys Mitch’s toys together, Mitch had a huge collection of Monster High dolls that he took a lot of pride in. The age range of the toy was slightly higher than his Little age, but he liked creepy things so they were perfect for him! Scott loved watching Mitch make up stories, his imagination was so creative. 

For dinner Scott was making a salad, when Scott told this to Mitch he seemed disheartened hearing the word ‘salad’ but once he tasted it he was blown away. He didn’t know a salad could taste this good! He ate three portions before Scott told him that it was only an appetiser. He’d also made a chicken and leek pot pie. Mitch managed one slice before declaring himself full. 

They sat on the couch after dinner, neither of them wanting to do the dishes. “Now you know what leeks taste like!” Scott joked, “did you enjoy your dinner, princess?” 

Mitch grinned and snuggled closer to Scott, “yes, thank you so much Daddy.” 

“That’s okay. I missed you this week.” Scott commented quietly, wrapping his arms tighter around Mitch. 

“Same Daddy.” Mitch bit his lip, “I wish you never had to leave.” 

Scott chuckled and kissed Mitch on the cheek, “maybe one day, angel.” 

They put on a movie and settled down for the evening, enjoying each other’s company.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME! It was written by Jack (aviprotectionsquad on tumblr and wattpad) who offered to help me as I get anxious writing smut. 
> 
> EXPLICIT SEX for the whole chapter, if this makes you uncomfortable just skip the chapter! The story will still make perfect sense.

Mitch pulled his eyes from the screen and glanced at the man next to him. His blonde hair slightly messed from the day, broad shoulders leading into his strong arms, one of them wrapped around the younger boy’s small frame. 

He innocently trailed his hand up the middle of Scott’s chest, leaned in and placed a long kiss on his neck.

"What are you up to little one?" Scott said, glancing down at the boy sucking and kissing his neck.

"I don't know Daddy... I feel funny," Mitch replied. Little Mitch hadn't had sex before and although Big Mitch had, he enjoyed the innocence. He enjoyed being taught and taken care of. 

"What's funny baby?" Scott asked, running his fingertips along the boy’s lower back. 

"My thingy hurts, like last time," he said in a small voice. Scott gently placed his hand over Mitch's hardening cock. 

"This baby? Is this what hurts?" Scott asked in a fatherly tone. Mitch nodded. 

"That means you're really excited baby," he said. "Remember to tell me if you need more or less, okay?" Another nod came from Mitch. Scott lifted the small boy and brought him into his bedroom, placing him on the bed. Mitch sat on his knees with his thumb in his mouth as he watched Scott pull his shirt off, revealing his Adonis figure. 

"I love seeing that thumb in your mouth, do you want something better to suck on baby?" Scott asked has he rolled his palm against his own member. Mitchy crawled to the edge of the bed and kissed Scott’s cock through his pants. 

"I get to have this all to myself?" Mitch asked, pulling Scott’s pants and boxers down. 

"Yes baby that's all yours," Scott replied. Mitch wrapped his small hand around the base of Scott’s cock and pumped slowly before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking harder than Scott expected him to.

"Oh fuck Mitchy, you're so good," Scott groaned as he tugged gently on soft brunette hair.  
Mitch moved his mouth down and let Scott’s cock slide further down his hot throat. His hands rested on Scott’s hip bones, with nails gently digging into the pale flesh. Mitch deep-throated Scott and gagged audibly. 

"Is Daddy's cock too big for you baby?" Scott purred. Mitch responded by pulling his Daddy's cock out of his mouth and licking the underside painfully slow and sucking the tip again. He reached under massaged Scott’s balls in his hand. 

Scott decided he'd had enough and pulled Mitch up to eye level again. 

"Are you ready to get fucked baby? Do you want daddy's cock in your ass?" Scott said barely above a whisper. Mitch bit his lip nervously and looked down. 

"Hey," Scott said, taking the boys chin between his fingers. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm gonna stop as soon as you give me the safe word okay?" 

Mitch nodded and hugged Scott gently. 

"Do you want to keep going?" Scott asked. The boy nodded.

"Use your big boy words baby,"

"I'm okay, I need this daddy, I want you to make me feel good." Mitch said with newfound confidence. 

Scott laid the boy on his back and crawled on top of him, attacking Mitch’s neck with slow kisses and sucks. The Little tried to remove his own clothes before his hands were grabbed and pinned above him. Scott gave him a warning look and pulled the rest of Mitch's clothes off. He glanced at the boy’s body. "You're really excited aren't you baby?" Scott teased. Mitch blushed at the remark.

Scott reached into the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

"What's that daddy?" Mitch asked. Scott smirked as he squeezed the substance onto his fingers. 

"This is gonna make you feel even better. I'm gonna prep you now baby." Scott placed a kiss on Mitch's collarbone before teasing his hole with a wet finger. 

"Daddy please, please daddy I need your cock." Mitch begged, squirming under Scott’s touch. He accepted the boys request and coated his cock. 

"I'm gonna go slow okay? Tell me what you want after that alright?" Mitch nodded. Scott pressed his tip into Mitch and was rewarded with a high pitched squeal. He leaned over and sucked on the boy’s nipple before pushing all the way into him.

"Oh fuck daddy, please harder," Mitch moaned at the top of his lungs as he gripped the sheets. Scott sped up his thrusts and watched as the littles face contorted in pleasure.

"Are you gonna cum for me baby?" Scott whispered to Mitch while drilling into the boys prostate. Mitch's breathing became heavier and more laboured as he nodded. 

"And what do we do before we cum?" Scott asked and began stroking Mitch's member.

"We-we ask D-Daddy if it's okay," Mitch stuttered. Scott twisted his wrist and worked the boys cock even more as pre-cum leaked from the tip. "Please, please Daddy can I cum, can I cum for you??" Mitch practically yelled. 

"Yes, cum now," Scott ordered giving Mitch's cock one last pump before the boy exploded all over his daddy's hand. Scott gripped his hips and pushed into Mitch three more times before spilling hot cum inside the boy.

He pulled out of the boy gently and discarded the condom. He kissed Mitch tenderly before turning off the lights and tucking them both into bed. Mitch was rapidly falling asleep but Scott could see him looking into his eyes. 

“Did I do good?” Mitch asked, sleepily.

“Yes baby, you were amazing. We can talk about this more in the morning.” Scott whispered, the cuddled Mitch tighter, running his hands through Mitch’s hair until the boy’s breathing slowed down and he was fast asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Scott woke up to the feeling of feather light kisses being pressed all over his face. He opened one eye and saw Mitch smiling back at him. Looking down, he could see that Mitch was naked, yet partially covered by the quilt. Could there be a better way to wake up? 

“Hey, princess.” Scott mumbled, still half asleep.

“Good morning Daddy!” Mitch said, obviously fully awake and already hyped up. “How did you sleep?”

Scott nodded in response, closing his eyes again until Mitch poked his cheek. He kissed Mitch’s cheek and rolled onto his back, groaning groggily. 

Mitch scooted closer and spoke quietly, “Daddy?” He whispered cheekily, “I’m still not wearing clothes.” 

Scott laughed, “I know.” He sat up slowly and Mitch followed, “do you want a bath, angel?” 

Mitch nodded enthusiastically and pulled himself out of bed, not bothering to cover his nudity. Although they had slept together last night Scott still felt slightly uncomfortable looking at Mitch naked without asking. Mitch ran around the room grabbing toys for the bath but noticed Scott’s hesitant facial expression.

“Do you want me to put clothes on, Sir?” He asked.

Scott looked up at him, “only if you want to baby, it’s just… it’s been a while since I’ve been around someone naked while I’m sober. It takes some getting used to!” 

Mitch bit his lip, “it’s been a while since I’ve been around someone naked full stop. I thought it would be okay, after last night.” 

Scott stood up and took Mitch into his arms, “it is alright sweetie! Come on; let’s get you in the bath.” They pulled apart and Scott looked down at the toys Mitch had chosen. “Mitchy, you can’t take Rilakkuma into the bath, he’ll get all wet.” 

“Oh.” Mitch bit his lip, “please can he sit on the side? I promise I’ll be careful.” he asked hesitantly.

“Okay.” 

Scott walked into the bathroom and started running the bath, putting in lavender scented bubbles. When he walked back to the bedroom he could see Mitch grabbing a few more toys, including dinosaurs and an old Barbie that looked like it had been in the bath a few dozen times.

“I’m ready!” Mitch exclaimed, showing Scott his arms full of toys. Scott chuckled. They walked through to the bathroom and while they were waiting for water to fill the tub they brushed their teeth. Soon Mitch was settled in the tub and Scott sat on the floor of the toilet, joining in and playing with Mitch’s dinosaurs and Barbies. Occasionally Scott would do a silly voice, pretending to be the dinosaur that was trying to eat Barbie and Mitch would shriek with laughter. Eventually the water got cold and Mitch’s fingers got pruney and Scott had to help him out of the bath, wrapping him in a warm fluffy towel.

While Mitch got dressed, Scott started on breakfast. He made French toast and bacon as well as fruit salad. When Mitch left his bedroom, all made up and ready for the day, he almost moaned as he smelt Scott’s cooking. He went into the kitchen and hugged Scott from behind.

“It smells really, really, really good.” He commented.

“Yeah? Well can you wait nicely and set the table for me? Only good boys get French toast.” Scott half-joked. 

Mitch immediately started getting out cutlery and place settings to lay the table with. “Okay Daddy, I’ll be good. I’m so hungry.”

They ate breakfast quickly and Mitch said ‘thank you’ about a thousand times. Scott made sure Mitch had his fruit too and Mitch ate everything Scott told him to. As Mitch popped the last piece of pineapple in his mouth Scott spoke up.

“I think we should have a talk about last night.” He said casually.

“Why, Daddy?” Mitch asked, with obvious worry in his voice. When Scott looked up to reply he could see Mitch looking extremely scared. “Did I do something wrong?” Mitch asked quietly, looking down at the table.

“No baby! Of course you didn’t, you were amazing! I just wanted to check that you were comfortable with how it went.” Scott reached out and touched Mitch’s hand to reassure him.

Mitch blushed, “umm… I dunno?” He giggled.

“Come on angel, you know one of the rules is to always be honest.” Scott reminded.

“Okay. Yeah I really liked it.” He avoided catching Scott’s eye, feeling embarrassed. Scott softly touched Mitch’s chin and brought Mitch’s head to face him, encouraging eye contact before dropping his arm. “I was comfortable with everything.” Mitch concluded.

“Okay, I’m glad.” Scott chuckled, “so am I! Would you like anything different to happen next time?”

“Well, I don’t mind it being rougher. I really enjoyed it but I’d like to try more things. If that’s okay, Daddy?” Mitch asked quietly.

“That’s more than okay!” Scott grinned and kissed Mitch on the forehead, “thank you, well done for telling me what you wanted.” 

Mitch tidied up the table while Scott got dressed and ready for the day. He washed up all the plates and bowls, as well as the plates from dinner last night, in record time. He was thinking about last night, and the conversation they were just having. He felt so confident in front of Scott, more confident than he’d ever felt with anybody. Scott never looked at him like he was abnormal, he always looked at him with pride and happiness (unless he was being a naughty boy) and that made him feel like he was glowing. Not to mention the amazing sex they’d had. Mitch hadn’t known until now that sex could be that good.

He started feeling funny again, thinking about how Scott had made him moan and beg for more. He felt himself start to get hard but quelled the feeling; he didn’t want Scott to think he was obsessed with sex.

Scott walked back into the room, not realising the struggle Mitch was having, “so, what do you want to do today baby?”


	27. Chapter 27

They ended up spending the day at the Zoo, which had been a surprise for Mitch. When Scott had asked him what he wanted to do he’d said ‘watch cartoons’ but Scott had quickly coaxed him into his car under the guise of ‘zooming really fast’. They had zoomed a lot, which made Mitch giggle and scream with laughter for the entire journey, but when Scott had pulled into the Los Angeles Zoo parking lot Mitch’s face had been so excited he wished he could have taken a picture. 

“The zoo?!” Mitch gasped, “are we going to the zoo?!” He bounced up and down on his seat and started sucking on his thumb.

“Yep!” Scott chuckled, pulling into a parking space and turning off the car, “do you like your surprise?”

“Yes!” Mitch screeched and leaned over to wrap his arms around Scott. “Thank you Daddy.” 

They left the car and queued up at the gates to get tickets, the queue was fairly long but they could talk to each other for hours so it felt like five minutes. Mitch made sure to tone down his Little mannerisms without breaking any rules and Scott noticed it. He didn’t mind that Mitch acted less obvious when in public; it was expected and made things a lot easier. 

They saw the penguins, the rhinos, the lions, and the giraffes before stopping for lunch. Mitch was staring at the fast food restaurants and was about to ask for chicken nuggets when Scott pulled out a shopping bag from his backpack and set it on a nearby picnic table. 

“What’s that?” Mitch asked, sitting down after watching Scott do the same. He was slightly disappointed he wouldn’t get chicken nuggets but happy because Scott’s cooking was great.

Scott untied the bag and brought out the food, “oh, just some sandwiches and other things. I made them before I got to yours yesterday and stored them in your fridge. I hope you like peanut butter and jelly!”

“I love it!” He spoke quietly as a family passed their picnic bench, “thanks Daddy.” 

Scott passed him a bottle filled with apple juice and they ate. They spoke about what animals they wanted to see next, Mitch was desperate to see the reptiles and the other cats, whereas Scott wanted to see the elephants and the fennec foxes. After Mitch finished his sandwiches Scott handed him a tub with lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers. 

Mitch whined at the sight of the salad, “do I have to? I’m full already!”

Scott gave him a pointed look, “yes, Mitchy. Eat them. It’s good for you.”

Mitch pouted and popped a cherry tomato into his mouth, cringing at the taste as he bit through the skin. He had forgotten how sharp and horrible tomatoes were. Soon they were all gone, he knew his Daddy wouldn’t back down and he’d rather eat salad and see the animals than go home and be punished. 

They packed away their lunch and moved on to see the elephants. Scott could barely pay attention to the animals as he kept being distracted by Mitch’s excited, smiling face. He was so happy he’d brought him to the zoo. It felt like 5 minutes but a couple of hours later they were nearing the exit. Mitch was heading straight for the exit but Scott spotted a gift shop and veered off towards it. 

Mitch frowned, “where are you going?”

Scott pointed towards the gift shop, “I need souvenirs!” 

Mitch laughed and skipped towards him, “these stores are always so expensive.”

They looked around the shop for a second, Scott picked up a snow globe and a keychain before finding Mitch at the stuffed toy section, gently touching a large green lizard with big gold eyes. When Mitch saw Scott he immediately looked away and smiled at Scott. 

“I’m tired,” he yawned. 

“Same, are you ready to go?” Scott asked.

“Yep!” Mitch started walking towards the counter and Scott grabbed the stuffed Lizard toy and brought it with them. When Mitch spotted the toy in Scott's hands he stopped walking.

“Daddy, you don’t have to get it for me, it’s fine.” He pleaded quietly, not used to people buying him gifts.

Scott chuckled, “my decision is final, princess, and I’m getting you this lizard.” 

Mitch blushed and looked down, trying (and failing) to hide the grin on his face. Scott paid for the items and they walked out of the Zoo and back to the car. The car park was fairly busy but they held hands, not caring when people stared. Scott strapped Mitch into his seat and placed the Lizard on his lap before getting into his side and driving off. 

Mitch pulled his phone out of his pocket, realising he hadn’t checked it all day. He checked his Instagram and emails. He was feeling very sleepy but was immediately snapped out of his drowsy state by the sight of another blank text from the same number. As he checked that text another one arrived, and then the unknown person started typing a message. Mitch stared at the screen in horror, glad that the radio was on in the car so he didn’t have to try and speak while this was happening. 

The unknown person was typing for a couple of minutes before it arrived.

Unknown: I know you’re reading my texts, Mitchell.

Mitch bit his lip to stop himself from freaking out. He quickly went to his phone settings and turned off the ‘read receipts’ option that notified people when he read their message. He didn’t know whether to reply, or what to say. 

“Did you have fun today, angel?” Scott asked happily, over the music. “You were a really good boy all day.”

“Yes, thank you so much for taking me Sir!” Mitch exaggerated a happy expression in order for Scott to not sense his fear. Luckily the music covered up any wavering in his voice. He knew he should tell his Daddy but he thought he was overreacting. He picked up his phone again and typed a reply. 

Mitch: Who is this? 

Unknown: You can call me Master


	28. Chapter 28

Mitch stared at his phone for the remainder of the journey, trying to comprehend the text. He was beyond freaked out. How did this person know about his BDSM relationship? How did they have his number? Why did they keep texting him? After about 10 minutes, Scott noticed how quiet he was being. When they stopped at traffic lights he looked over.

“Hey baby, are you okay?” He asked.

Mitch looked up, “y-yeah I’m okay Daddy, just tired.”

“You’re gonna have to go to bed early tonight, I don’t want you doing badly at college because of me. Understood?” Scott felt slightly worried about Mitch but didn’t want to push the topic after such a nice day; he knew he’d be able to get the information out of him another time.

Mitch nodded, but instead of closing his eyes for a nap, he continued staring at his phone. Scott turned his eyes back to the road; he wished his Little would tell him when something was wrong. Maybe Mitch didn’t fully trust him yet? 

A while later they pulled into a parking space next to Mitch’s home, Scott stopped the car and looked over at Mitch who still stared, unmoving, at his phone. 

“We’re home, princess.” Scott said cautiously.

Mitch looked up after a couple of seconds and half smiled at Scott, he undid his own seat belt without waiting for Scott to do it and got out of the car. This made Scott frown even more, Mitch’s behavior was never like this. He was always hyped up and happy when he was Little, even when he was exhausted, and big Mitch wasn’t much different. Scott followed him out of the car and up the stairs to Mitch’s front door.

When Mitch unlocked the door he could immediately feel a breeze in the apartment, like a window had been left open. Mitch walked inside and took his shoes off, looking around for the source of the breeze. His eyes fell on the window with the busted lock. He walked over to it and shut it slowly, staring at it for a few seconds.

“I didn’t leave this open.” He said quietly.

Scott came up behind him and his eyes widened. He realised he had never told Mitch his theory about the window being broken from the outside. “Mitchy, I never told you this because I didn’t want to scare you…” 

Mitch frowned and turned around, fear evident in his eyes, “what?”

“I think the window was originally busted from the outside. From the way the lock was broken… It just looked like the outside part was smashed up.” He watched the colour in Mitch’s face fade, “I thought the landlord would fix it quicker! I’m sorry for not telling you Baby.”

Mitch didn’t respond, instead he looked around the apartment, searching for something, “Wyatt?” he called. He walked around the apartment and continued to call, “Wyatt?” His voice wobbled, scared his cat had run away. Wyatt always stayed indoors as he lived in the city.

There was a small ‘meow’ from the couch and Mitch let out a sigh of relief, cuddling Wyatt tightly until the cat let out a noise of protest. Mitch put Wyatt back down on the sofa and walked through to the bedroom. Scott stayed by the couch and stroked Wyatt until he heard a gasp from the bedroom. He quickly got up and walked towards the sound.

“Mitchy, are you o-oh…” As he walked into the bedroom he could see the state it was in. The mattress had been thrown off the bed and all the drawers were open, with stuff thrown out of it. The room had generally been messed up, but nothing looked broken. Mitch was kneeling by the bedside table.

Scott walked over to him and saw Mitch cleaning things up silently, “Mitchy, are you okay? We can go and stay at my place if you want…” 

Mitch looked up at him, holding a dildo limply in his hand. “They took my butt plug.” He whispered, turning around and standing up. He dropped the dildo back into the box. “What sort of burglar takes a butt plug?” 

Scott frowned, “are you sure it hasn’t just rolled under the bed?” 

Mitch turned around to the bedside table and pulled a piece of paper off it, “they left a note.” He handed it to Scott. “I think we need to talk,” he said. At this point Mitch was so far from Little space, he headed over to the pile of clothes that had been pulled out of his closet and changed into some Big clothes, some joggers and a T shirt. Scott noticed this and looked down at the note. 

‘Mitchell,  
I took something from your sex toy collection, as a gift for myself.  
Some of your used panties from your clothes hamper too.  
Don’t worry, I’ll bring them back.   
See you soon!  
Your Master.” 

“What does this mean, Mitch?” Scott asked, confused. “Are you dating someone else?” 

Mitch pulled the mattress onto the bed and sat down on it. “No Scott, of course not.” Scott sat down opposite him, Mitch pulled out his phone. “A week ago I started getting these blank texts.” He showed them to Scott. “They stopped for a while before starting again today, along with a text saying that they ‘knew I was reading the messages’”

Scott nodded, wrapping an arm around Mitch and kissing him on the forehead.

“And when I asked who they were, they said that I should call them ‘Master’” A tear rolled down Mitch’s face. “I would have told you, but I didn’t think it was this bad!” Mitch gestured at the room and the note. “I don’t know what to do!” He sobbed.

“Shhh, it’s okay Mitch.” Scott hugged Mitch tightly and whispered soothingly to him. “Don’t worry, we’ll work everything out.” 

They sat there for a few more minutes before Mitch sat up and looked at Scott. “Am I in trouble?” He asked, obviously having transitioned back to Little Mitch during their cuddle. Scott surprised himself in how easily he could notice the differences between Big and Little Mitch.

“Of course not, I’m just glad you told me so I can protect you now.”

Mitch nodded in response, “can we go to yours please Daddy?” 

“Yes, and you can stay there as long as you’d like.” Scott promised.

“C-can I bring Wyatt?” Mitch added quietly. 

“Definitely.” Scott chuckled. “Where’s his cat box? I’ll get him ready.” Mitch directed him towards Wyatt’s cat box and food and started packing a small bag full of clothes, his laptop, and other things he might need.

Scott placed Wyatt in the cat box and shut the door, against Wyatt’s wishes. “It’s for your own good, kitty. It’s not safe here.” Scott stroked the cat through the metal bars and cringed at the thought of his Little being in such an unsafe environment for a whole week. He grabbed a whole box of cat food and some of Wyatt’s favourite toys before standing by the door and waiting for Mitch.

Soon they were in the car, Wyatt’s box on Mitch’s lap, heading towards Scott’s apartment. Scott noticed that Mitch’s hands hadn’t stopped shaking the whole time.


	29. Chapter 29

Once they got back to Scott’s apartment Mitch immediately let Wyatt out of the cat box and cuddled him on the sofa. Scott took a moment to look at his Little. He wished Mitch had told him sooner so he could protect him, but he understood why Mitch had been reluctant. Their relationship was fairly new, and mentioning that you have a stalker who steals butt plugs could be too much to handle for a lot of boyfriends and daddies. 

Scott walked towards Mitch and sat down beside him, stroking Wyatt absent-mindedly. “Mitchy?” He asked, waiting for a couple of seconds so Mitch was focussing on him, “should I call the cops?” 

Suddenly Mitch looked up with fear in his eyes, “n-no! Please don’t Daddy.” He sat up and tugged on Scott’s arm. “Please, please don’t.”

Scott frowned, “why not? You’re being stalked and someone broke into your home.” He saw Mitch’s face get even more frightened, “I’m sorry to be blunt, we just have to take this seriously.” 

Mitch let go of Scott’s arm and looked down at his lap, “I really don’t want to call the cops.” He muttered.

“Tell me why, baby.” Scott responded soothingly. 

Mitch bit his lip, looking all over the room except Scott’s face. “I don’t want them to see my bedroom. They’ll make fun of me.” 

Scott thought for a second before nodding, he knew that police officers would probably not take Mitch and his report seriously due to the fact he’s a gay person, and once catching a glance of Mitch’s bedroom they’d know he was different. He’d suggest Mitch could put away his toys and Little accessories but that would get rid of any evidence they had. There was no point telling the cops. 

“Okay, angel, I won’t call them. Don’t worry.” He kissed Mitch’s head and stroked his hand through his hair soothingly. “I guess I’ll just have to be your personal bodyguard then.” He joked, causing a small smile to appear on Mitch’s otherwise sad face. “Should I make us some dinner?” 

Mitch leant against Scott, “I’m not very hungry, Sir.” 

“I know, but you have to eat something. I’ll make us a snack okay?” Scott asked cautiously. 

“Okay Daddy.” 

Scott got up and walked to the kitchen area, looking back at Mitch from over the counter. His boy looked so lost and confused. He wished he could get rid of the person that was causing his Little this much pain. Scott wasn’t a very violent person but, seeing Mitch staring down at his lap trying not to have a panic attack was enough to change that. He speedily made some blueberry pancakes for himself and Mitch, hoping it could take his mind off of things for a while. He poured some syrup on top and brought the plates out to Mitch on the sofa, who sat up as he saw the food approaching.

“What are those?” He asked curiously, not wanting to wait until he saw the plate.

Scott chuckled, “because you’ve been such a good boy today, we’re having pancakes for dinner!” 

Mitch giggled and smiled, reaching up for the plate. Once Scott handed it to him he looked at the plate and gasped. “They’re in a heart shape?!” 

Scott sat down next to him, “yep, didn’t you hear? Good boys who are amazing get heart shaped pancakes.” 

Mitch grinned, “thank you Daddy.” 

They tucked into the food, and this time Mitch’s silence wasn’t due to the trauma of today, it was due to being engrossed in the delicious pancakes. They spoke about the Zoo, and all the different animals they saw. Scott wanted to keep Mitch distracted for as much time as possible. All he needed to think about right now was that he was safe.

They put on the TV and watched a few old episodes of Phineas and Ferb, Scott pulled Mitch onto his lap and they cuddled. Soon Mitch started yawning and his eyes started drooping so Scott picked him up and brought him into the bedroom. They got ready for bed, and Scott tucked him in before going back into the living room to make sure Wyatt was settled. 

This day started out so great, but due to outside forces it was made very negative. He was just happy he was there for Mitch when it happened, he didn’t want his boy going through this alone. After everything, this meant he’d get to spend more time with Mitch. Their weekend was over but who knows how long Mitch would stay at Scott’s apartment.

Scott wanted Mitch to stay as long as he needed, he didn’t want to force Mitch into going back to his apartment before he felt comfortable there. He might never feel comfortable there, and in that case he’d have to start looking for a new place or… or he could just move in with Scott. Scott laughed at the thought, they’d barely known each other two weeks but he felt so compatible with the boy that thoughts like that had already begun to cross his mind. It was silly, and he didn’t want to pressure Mitch or move too fast. He worried that it could be easy to manipulate Mitch’s emotions while Little which he wanted to avoid at all costs, so he decided to keep those feelings to himself for the time being. 

Scott stroked Wyatt and checked that the cat’s food, water, and litter tray was set up. He then moved back into the bedroom and got ready for bed. He turned off the light and slipped into the bed, kissing Mitch on the head one last time before looking at the sleeping boy. He couldn’t believe his luck, he just hoped everything would be okay. 

He whispered quietly, so he didn’t disturb Mitch’s sleep, “love you, Mitchy.”


	30. Chapter 30

Mitch woke up early the next morning, stretching out on what he thought was his bed but being surprised at the lack of stuffed toys surrounding him. He opened his eyes and the previous day came flooding back to him. He sighed sadly before looking over at Scott’s sleeping face and smiling. He laughed silently, noticing a small dribble of drool on Scott’s chin. He admired Scott’s face for a few seconds in the half-light of the room before kissing him gently on the cheek. He quietly got up and made his way to the bathroom. 

He brushed his teeth and started getting ready for the day. After showering and styling his hair, he looked through the bag he had hurriedly packed the day before and sighed at the lack of adult clothes. He sneakily peered into Scott’s wardrobe and drew out a blue flannel shirt which perfectly matched his dark blue nail polish. He fed Wyatt and grabbed himself a bowl of All-Bran (the only cereal in Scott’s cupboards), which turned out to be quite tasty. He could feel himself getting into this healthy eating thing, he barely ever craved Cheetos anymore. But he still craved Snickers.

He left a note on the countertop, telling Scott he was going to college and would be back around 4pm. Remembering his meeting with Professor Dixon at 5pm he scratched that out and wrote ‘6pm’. Signing it with some smiley faces and crudely drawn emoji’s. 

He walked down the road for 10 minutes until he found the bus stop that he had found via google that morning, he was lucky his College had such a reliable bus service all over the city, or he’d have to ask Scott to drive him in! He didn’t feel bad asking Scott for things, but after the man had offered Mitch his home and paid for all his food, he would rather not be doing it more than he had to. Especially while he wasn’t in Little-space and had the ability to do things for himself. 

Once in college Mitch went to his morning lectures and met up with Kevin during the day to work on their group project. At lunch time he immediately called Kirstie and arranged to meet her at a café near the college. Once he reached the café, he spotted her sat at a table outside with two coffees and some sandwiches. He felt like he could have kissed her. (Almost.) 

“Hey!” He greeted and they hugged before sitting back down, “oh my god, thanks for this! I’ll pay you back.”

“Don’t worry about it! Tell me everything. Right now. No excuses.” She demanded.

He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee, “well my weekend with Scott was amazing, of course. He took me to the Zoo!” 

“Aww!” Kirstie gasped, “that’s so sweet.” 

“It really was, and he bought me a toy from the gift shop and made us a picnic. He’s amazing.” Mitch sighed dreamily. 

“It sounds like the perfect day.” Kirstie concluded.

“It was, until we got back to my apartment and found that it had been broken into.” 

The look on Kirstie’s face was pure horror, “what?! What do you mean?”

Mitch explained everything, from the broken window, to the blank texts, to the note the stalker had left on his bedside table (and the stolen butt plug). Kirstie listened intently.

“You have to go to the police, Mitch.” She advised.

Mitch shook his head defiantly, “no way.” He explained why and Kirstie understood, they spoke about Kirstie’s weekend which was good. She had met up with Avi for a ‘definitely-not-a-date’. Mitch concluded that it definitely was a date. After a couple of hours Mitch looked at his phone and realised he had 10 minutes until his final lecture of the day. 

“I’ve gotta go!” He stood up and gathered his stuff, “ugh, I have a ‘meeting’ with Professor Dixon later. It’s basically a detention,” he complained.

“Good luck, he’s such a hard ass.” 

“I’ll need all the luck I can get, he’s so weird.” Mitch laughed, “hopefully he won’t keep me too long, I have to get back to my precious boyfriend.” He winked.

“Show off!” Kirstie giggled, “seriously though, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, I’m gonna ask if he wants to be official soon. It feels like we’re moving kind of fast but I honestly don’t care!” 

They hugged goodbye and promised to meet up again tomorrow lunch time, they barely had any time to spend together since Mitch had gone to San Francisco, life had been so full on and Mitch had been so focussed on Scott in his spare time. Their friendship didn’t feel any less strong though.

“You’ll have to come round to Scott’s apartment soon, I’m sure he won’t mind! He definitely wants to meet you.” Mitch mentioned.

“I’d love to, text me!” Kirstie grinned as Mitch walked off, waving.

Mitch made it to his last lecture of the day with seconds to spare. He was slightly distracted during the whole thing though, as he was worrying about the meeting with Professor Dixon. It was going to awkward and scary, he knew that for sure. Any encounter with Dixon was both of these things. He doodled on his notepad instead of taking notes. He decided to draw animals from the Zoo to calm him down.

When the bell rung it made him jump in his seat, making a few people around him turn and stare. He blushed and closed his notebook, starting to pack up his things. He followed the other students out of the classroom, but while they turned to walk towards the main exits, Mitch turned the other direction. He walked down the corridor towards Professor Dixon’s lecture hall and peered through the glass panel in the door. 

Once he spotted Dixon alone at his desk, he placed his knuckles to the door, giving it three tentative knocks.


	31. Chapter 31

Mitch knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before pushing it open and stepping inside. Mr Dixon didn’t react to him entering the room until Mitch cleared his throat. The professor looked up from the stack of papers on his desk and fixed his eyes upon Mitch, before looking back down at the paper.

Mitch bit his lip and took one step further inside, he looked around the large lecture hall and his eyes caught sight of a cleaning person at the back of the hall, spraying the chairs. Mitch took a few more steps into the room, feeling slightly more comfortable knowing he wasn’t alone with the teacher.

“Umm… professor Dixon,” he spoke, trying to steady his voice. 

Dixon looked up again and nodded once, “Mitchell.”

“You said I should come back for a meeting today.” Mitch reminded.

“Yes I know, come and sit down.” Dixon gestured to a chair which was near the side of his desk. Mitch sat down in the offered seat and placed his bag on his lap. He waited for Dixon to start talking but he just continued staring down at the papers on the desk, occasionally turning a page. 

Mitch looked at the different items on the desk, staring at pictures, books, and typed pages to make the time pass quicker. He listened to the cleaner moving around and whistling to them self, but this entertainment disappeared quickly as there was a slam of the door and they moved onto another room. Needless to say, sitting there was boring as hell. This combined with him being hungry and tired made Mitch feel very angry.

“Excuse me Professor, but this isn’t high school. I have a lot of work to be doing and-“ he stopped and sighed loudly in frustration as Dixon put a hand up to silence him. 

He looked down at a note the professor was writing on an essay, he felt like he recognised the handwriting from somewhere but he couldn’t place it. He tried to shake off the feeling of dread that rushed over him by unlocking his phone to text Scott or play one of his anxiety-calming games. This plan fell short, however, when he gazed upon the last thing he had been looking at. He had been showing Kirstie a picture of the note his stalker/home intruder had left on his bedside table. 

It took a few seconds for everything to sink in, he looked from the writing Dixon had just done in front of Mitch’s eyes over the last 15 minutes back to the image on his phone and back again, connecting the dots. He gasped loudly, standing up so fast he felt dizzy. He took a step back, away from the desk. He now had Professor Dixon’s full attention. 

“What’s wrong with you, Mitchell?” Dixon frowned, standing up too.

“I…“ Mitch spoke between his gasped, panicked breaths.

In all the commotion Mitch’s phone had fallen to the floor, Dixon bent down to pick it up. Mitch’s eyes widened as he watched his professor turn the phone over in his hands and look at the screen. He watched as Dixon’s frowned turned into a sinister grin. 

“Did you really only just work out who I was? You stupid boy.” Dixon reprimanded. 

Mitch took a deep breath, “I-I need to go.” he stammered, walking off without his bag and phone. He was stopped violently when Dixon shoved him against a wall and pinned him there with his face to the wood panelling. Mitch struggled but was no match for Dixon, who was much taller and broader than him. “Let me go!” He shouted.

Dixon loosened the grip slightly, but only to turn Mitch around in his arms so they were facing each other. Mitch tried to spit onto Dixon’s face but failed, spitting onto the collar of his shirt instead. Dixon didn’t seem bothered by this, just responded by covering Mitch’s mouth with his hand. 

Once Mitch stopped struggling Dixon lowered himself to the smaller man’s ear and whispered sadistically, “I saw you in San Francisco, Mitchell. At the meet up,” Mitch’s eyes widened at this. “I knew I had to have you. You looked so delicious, and innocent, and alone.”

A tear slipped down Mitch’s cheek, Dixon wiped it up. “Don’t cry,” he instructed sternly. “I’m your Master now. You can forget about that blonde prettyboy.” Mitch cried harder, he tried to bite Dixon’s hand but he couldn’t do more than nip at the skin. “It was fun going to your apartment, the first few times I did it I just… looked around. But then I saw you with that boy, and it made me so angry.”

Mitch sobbed thinking about Scott, he thought about how worried Scott would be if Mitch was kidnapped. Professor Dixon started kissing his neck and lower; Mitch cringed, tensing up beyond belief. He’d never felt so scared in his whole life, but he willed himself to stay strong. 

“Your panties smelled so good, Mitchell.” Dixon whispered after a few minutes, and this was the last straw. Mitch managed to free one leg from Dixon’s hold, which had loosened as Dixon started to get engrossed in Mitch’s clavicle. He kicked Dixon in the balls as hard as he could, sending the man onto the floor, groaning. 

“You little fuck-“ 

Mitch stepped over Dixon before he could sit up and landed three punches to his nose, and another strong kick to the balls before grabbing his phone and bag and sprinting out of the room. He ran and ran, and he didn’t stop until he reached the bus stop which was usually a 15 minute walk from the classroom. Once there he checked behind him and saw no sign of Dixon. It was only at this point that he realised he was still crying. 

He pulled out his phone and found Scott's number, it rang for a few seconds.

“Hey baby, what’s up?” Scott’s cheerful voice played out of the speaker.

Mitch sniffed, “I need you. Right now.”


	32. Chapter 32

When Scott got the call from Mitch he immediately ran out of the front door, he didn’t even bother waiting for the elevator. He started running down the stairs, forgetting everything his mother had ever told him about safety. His Little was in trouble, the only safety that mattered was Mitch’s. Once he reached the parking lot level and sprinted over to his car and drove out of the parking lot as fast as he could. 

Mitch’s college was about a 10 minute drive from Scott’s apartment, on a good day. Traffic always got in the way, especially during rush hour. Scott took back roads, hoping to make it faster. It was five minutes into the drive that he realised Mitch hadn’t told him where he was. He hoped that if he headed towards the college he would see him. 

As he approached the front of the college he could see a small figure huddled by a bus stop. Scott frowned worriedly, heading towards the sidewalk to park the car next to it. But before he could get there he spotted a man slowly approaching Mitch, obviously limping. He frowned, but from the look on the middle aged man’s face (and the blood dripping from his nose) he knew it was a violent situation. He jumped out of the car. 

“Mitch!” he shouted, getting his boy’s attention, “look out, behind you!” 

Mitch turned around and Scott watched him tackle the larger man and release a can of pepper spray into his eyes, filling Scott’s heart with pride. Scott ran towards Mitch and once the bleeding man was writhing on the floor in pain he pulled the other man towards him and hugged him as tight as he could.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked quietly.

“I am now, I have a lot to tell you.” Mitch replied, “please can you call the police?” 

Scott nodded and brought his phone out of his pocket and dialling 911. Once he had told the operator where they were he passed the phone over to Mitch to explain what had happened. Scott walked over to the man on the floor, who was groaning and rubbing his eyes. Listening in to Mitch’s conversation on the phone, it sounded like this was a professor who had attacked him. 

After a minute or so Mitch came up behind him and passed him back the phone. “We have to wait here until the police arrive,” he said meekly. He sounded exhausted; Scott just wanted to get him home so he could be Little and relax.

“So, what happened?” 

Mitch explained that the man on the floor was the person who had been stalking him for the last few weeks. “He-he said he saw me in San Francisco at the meet up.” Mitch stuttered, “I just can’t believe a professor would do this.” 

Scott watched a tear slip down Mitch’s cheek, Mitch hurriedly wiped it up and Scott pulled him into a hug. He held Mitch there until the police showed up, not once taking his eyes off the creepy professor.

Once the police got there they spoke to Mitch, and got information about the attack and the stalking. They handcuffed the Professor and put him in the back of the squad car. They warned Mitch that he would be called in for an official statement and to decide whether to press charges in the next 24 hours. After that, him and Scott were free to go. 

Scott held Mitch’s hand and helped him into the car, buckling his seatbelt. He did this to subtly nudge Mitch into going into his Little-space, as Scott knew that would be the best way for Mitch to deal with the stress and fear he had faced in the last hour. He hadn’t been Mitch’s Daddy for long, but he knew by now how to look after him.

They drove home with music playing softly in the background. Whenever they stopped, due to traffic, Scott would place his right hand in Mitch’s hair and stroke him reassuringly. Soon Mitch started leaning into Scott’s hand and make a noise of complaint when Scott would have to take his hand away to drive. 

When they reached the underground parking lot of Scott’s apartment building, Mitch was so relaxed and sleepy Scott didn’t even bother getting him to step out of the car. He swept the Little up into his arms and carried him bridal style towards the elevator, not caring if any of his neighbors saw. 

As he waited for the elevator, Mitch stirred in his arms. “This reminds me of when we met,” he sighed happily. “Let’s hope I don’t try and forcefully seduce you in a hotel room again.” 

Scott chuckled, “it was hardly forceful, and you can seduce me any time you like.” 

Mitch giggled in response and closed his eyes again. The elevator reached them and dinged as the doors opened. A few people stepped out of it and gave Scott and Mitch weird looks but Scott ignored them and stepped inside. He pressed the button for his floor and looked into the mirrored walls. He smiled at the sight of himself holding his amazing, brave boy. His arms were starting to ache but he didn’t care. 

They reached Scott’s floor and Scott started walking down the corridor, humming nursery rhymes to try and keep Mitch sleeping. Mitch needed rest after today, he could have dinner when he woke up. Scott had been cooking dinner for them when Mitch had called, so it was probably ruined by now. He’d need to make something new. He balanced Mitch on one arm and unlocked the front door with ease. 

Wyatt meowed in complaint as they entered, obviously asking for his dinner. Scott ignored him for a second and walked over the couch and placed Mitch down gently, placing a blanket over him and tucking him in. He kissed him on the head and took a moment just to be thankful that his princess was safe.


	33. Chapter 33

The next day, when Mitch’s phone alarm went off at seven in the morning, he quickly turned it off and snuggled under the covers. There was no way he’d be going into college today. After everything that happened he needed a good 24 hours in his Little-headspace to feel better. He still couldn’t wrap his head around everything that had occurred. 

Being in a violent situation and defending himself was a completely foreign concept to Mitch. He had never fought with anyone before, and he never thought he would. Although he didn’t feel bad about hurting his weird, obsessed teacher, it didn’t feel like himself! His true self was either creating music on a computer, or lying on his bed covered in glitter, surrounded by stuffies, and watching cartoons on his laptop. He needed some time to look after himself and be happy. The experience of being stalked and attacked was traumatic. 

He knew people would talk at college, and what happened would become public knowledge. He wasn’t ashamed of what happened, it wasn’t his fault. It was Dixon who should feel the true shame. Thinking of Dixon reminded Mitch that he’d probably have to go to the police station sometime today. He sighed, he just wanted to spend time with Scott and Wyatt, he didn’t want to talk to scary cops.

He rolled over and snuggled his face into Scott’s chest, hoping to get some more sleep. His Daddy was the most comfortable person on earth. An hour or so later, Scott’s alarm rang for work. It jolted both of them awake suddenly and Scott groaned at the thought of going to work. 

“I’ll call in sick, I don’t want to leave you alone.” Scott mumbled.

Mitch bit his lip, “don’t worry, I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Scott shuffled closer to Mitch, “there’s no way I’m gonna make you be alone in a room with cops. It’s fine.” 

Mitch smiled, “thank you, Sir.” 

Scott pulled him in for a kiss but Mitch pulled away after a few seconds, “I have morning breath!” He giggled.

“I don’t care!” Scott laughed and pounced on Mitch, kissing him all over his face and tickling him until Mitch was flailing and laughing hysterically. Scott let him go and he caught his breath for a few seconds.

Mitch breathed heavily and turned his head towards Scott, “I’m kind of hungry…” he hinted.

“Well, it’s lucky I have food then. What do you want to eat?” 

Mitch sucked on his thumb for a second while deciding, “um… waffles? I dunno…” he said unsurely.

“If my princess wants waffles, that’s what he’ll get!” Scott pulled himself out of bed, “Give me 15 minutes.” 

Mitch played on his phone while Scott was in the kitchen. After a while he smelt the beautiful scent of waffles being cooked and without thinking he got up, wrapped himself in the huge king size duvet, and shuffled to the kitchen. 

“Daddy?”

Scott turned around, “what are you doing up? Princesses don’t need to leave their beds, breakfast is brought to them.” He joked.

“Can I have some juice please?” Mitch found his plastic cup and handed it to Scott, who filled it with apple juice and handed it back. Mitch took a sip and smiled. “Thanks!” He sat on one of the barstools and pulled the duvet around himself tighter.

“Are you cold?” Scott asked, “I know I always keep my apartment so cold, it’s ridiculous.” 

“I’m fine Daddy, just comfy.” 

Soon Scott served up a plate of waffles for Mitch, topped with blueberries, strawberries, syrup, and ice cream. Mitch gasped at the sight of the ice cream. He never knew ice cream for breakfast would be a part of Scott’s healthy food plans. Scott soon served up his own plate with just syrup and blueberries.

“No ice cream for Daddy?” Mitch frowned.

“Nah, there’s only a little bit left in the tub so I thought I’d save it for the next time you want some.” 

Mitch blushed and didn’t know what to say, Scott was so caring. Even tiny things like the last scoop of ice cream crossed Scott’s mind. All Mitch could do was quietly say “thank you.” Scott noticed his blush and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a drop of maple syrup on Mitch’s face. Mitch grinned and wiped the maple syrup off, before going back to the plate of waffles. 

“When do you think the police will call?” Mitch asked worriedly. 

“I don’t know,” Scott admitted. “Don’t freak out about it, when they call, we can worry; but this time is for you to relax.” 

Mitch nodded and ate the last bite of the waffles. “That was delicious.” He spoke with a full mouthful.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, angel.” Scott reprimanded.

Mitch swallowed, “sorry Daddy.” 

Scott finished his own waffles and took the plates to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher.

“Do you want a bath, Mitchy?” 

“Yes!”


	34. Chapter 34

Mitch sat in the bath, up to his neck in bubbles with a rubber duck in each hand and Scott kneeled down on the floor of the bathroom with his sleeves rolled up. He was trying to wash Mitch’s hair but the Little kept squirming and groaning whenever Scott tried to lather the shampoo in his hair.

“Please, Daddy, I just want to play with the ducks!” He complained.

“Let me wash you and then you can play until the water gets cold.” Scott promised. 

Mitch sighed and sat still as Scott rubbed the shampoo into his hair and rinsed it out. Scott gave him permission to go back to playing with his toys and Mitch grinned, grabbing the rubber duckies from the bubbly depths of the tub and giggling as Scott grabbed a dinosaur to chase them around the soap mountains. 

From the other room Scott heard Mitch’s phone ring. He checked with Mitch that it was okay for him to answer it, before walking through to the bedroom and retrieving the phone. Looking at the number he realised it wasn’t someone’s personal phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Mitchell Grassi?” The official-sounding person on the other end of the line asked.

“Ah, no. He’s in the bathroom, this is Scott Hoying. He’s staying with me. May I ask who is speaking?” Scott questioned.

“This is the Los Angeles Police Department, we were hoping he could come in to the station today to discuss pressing charges against Robert Dixon.”

“Yes, we can come. What time?” 

They organised when Mitch and Scott should come to the police precinct and Scott hung up the phone. Looking at the clock, Scott bit his lip. He didn’t know how to tell Mitch that he’d have to be an adult again in just over an hour. He walked back into the bathroom and saw Mitch giving him a wary look.

“It’s getting cold…” Mitch hinted before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

“Mitchy, when you get out of the bath you’re going to have to put on Big clothes. Okay?” Scott began warily.

Mitch frowned, “why?”

“The police just called, we have to go down to the station soon to talk about your professor.” 

Mitch nodded, looking down at his lap. Scott could tell how nervous he was just from his posture. He walked towards the little and stroked his head. Mitch raised his arms, signalling that he wanted to be lifted out of the bath and Scott helped him up, wrapping him in a fluffy towel and drying him off before kissing him on the forehead. 

“Okay, let’s go and get ready. Try not to get anxious, princess.” Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch and felt him relax into the cuddle.

Almost an hour later and they were both stood by the door, Mitch was out of his Little-headspace (which he wasn’t happy about) and Scott was frantically searching for his car keys. Mitch looked in the mirror, straightening his fringe for the 57th time in the last 10 minutes. He could hear Scott’s groans of frustration and turned around, immediately spotting the keys hidden behind a stack of dirty dishes in the kitchen. 

He grinned and grabbed the keys, shaking them so Scott could hear the jingling. Scott turned around, his face red from frustration.

“Look what I found.” Mitch teased. Scott walked towards him and stuck out his hand to get them back but Mitch hid them behind himself. “You have to kiss me if you want them, it’s the rules.” 

Scott smiled, mood suddenly lifted, and touched Mitch’s cheek before kissing him on the lips. He walked Mitch backwards so they were leaning against the wall and deepened the kiss, touching his tongue to Mitch’s. After a minute or so he stepped backwards and let Mitch catch his breath.

“How was that?” He asked.

Mitch pressed the keys against Scott’s chest, still breathing deeply. They walked out of the door to the apartment and headed towards the elevator hand in hand. Mitch’s energy was so nervous that Scott could feel it radiating off him. He wanted to be more supportive but he didn’t know what else he could do. 

Once in the elevator Scott pulled Mitch against his chest and pressed kisses on the top of his head until Mitch giggled and pulled away. “You’re such a softie.” He teased.

“Oh yeah? Well you’re a cutie.” Scott retorted.

Mitch mock-gasped, “I’m so offended!” 

They laughed and Scott was about to tickle Mitch when the elevator doors pinged open as they reached the underground parking lot. They walked towards the car and Scott opened Mitch’s door for him but didn’t to the seatbelt up for him, seeing as he wasn’t in his Little-headspace. As they pulled away, Scott felt Mitch’s hand on his thigh. He knew physical contact kept Mitch calm and whenever they stopped at a traffic light his hand would join his boyfriend’s.

After about a 20 minute drive they pulled into the parking lot of the police precinct. Mitch caught Scott’s eye as they got out of the car and Scott hugged him once more.

“When we get home, you’re going to get into a playsuit and I’m going to make you lunch and hot chocolate and we can watch whatever cartoons you want, okay?” He whispered into Mitch’s ear, “you can do this, don’t freak out.” 

Mitch nodded and they walked towards the stone steps which lead to the entrance.


	35. Chapter 35

As they entered the police precinct, Mitch noticed that it was fairly empty. Some people were sat in the waiting room, some cops were sat in the office room in the back. He had been expecting crowds of people being arrested accompanied by screaming and shouting. This calmer atmosphere made him feel a lot less nervous. 

He walked up to the front desk, Scott walking a step behind him. The secretary at the desk was on the phone, but after a few seconds she hung up and looked towards Mitch.

“Hi, can I help you?” She asked.

“Yes, my name’s Mitchell Grassi. I have an appointment.” 

The secretary typed a couple of things into the computer before looking back at him, “ah, okay. You’ll be talking to Deputy Greene. I’ll take you to him.” She stood up and Mitch followed her through the office room and to a corridor of separate rooms. They approached a glass door with ‘Chief Deputy C. Greene’ displayed on a plaque. The secretary knocked.

“Come in,” was spoken, muffled, through the door.

They entered the room and (who Mitch suspected to be Deputy Greene) looked up at them from a large desk. 

“Mitchell Grassi is here for his appointment.” The secretary introduced.

“Ah yes, of course. Of course.” The man, who appeared to be in his late 50’s, stood up from his seat and walked towards them, shaking both Scott and Mitch’s hands. He was wearing a tweed suit jacket. “Come and take a seat.” The secretary left the room and closed the door behind her as they both sat down in chairs facing the desk. The deputy re-took his original seat. 

“So, Mitchell. First thing’s first, are you looking to press charges against Robert Dixon?”

“Y-yes. Definitely.” Mitch’s fear showed in his voice but he was determined to get justice for the fear Dixon had caused him.

“So when did this all start?” 

Scott’s hand joined Mitch’s under the desk as Mitch explained everything, right from the start. He explained the blank texts, the break in. He spoke about how Dixon had later revealed that he’d seen Mitch at an event outside of college and had become obsessed. “…And that all lead to him requesting I came to a meeting with him after college. This was where he revealed that he was the stalker, as well as physically and sexually assaulting me.”

“I wish you’d come to the police sooner, Mitchell.” Greene spoke. Mitch decided to keep his views on the police quiet while they were appearing to help him. “From this series of events, with evidence it is possible we could put him on trial for stalking, breaking and entering, battery, sexual assault, and sexual harassment. Also we could obviously sort out a restraining order against him. How does that sound?” 

Mitch took a deep breath, taking in the long list of offences. “That sounds good. I’d also like to sort out a restraining order for Scott.” 

Scott looked over at him and frowned, “why?”

“While he was threatening me, he also mentioned you a bit. If he’d obsessed with me, he might target you.” Mitch bit his lip, trying not to imagine a scenario where Scott could be in trouble.

“That can be arranged.” The deputy nodded. “Now, do you have a lawyer?”

“Umm, no.” Mitch admitted.

Scott interjected, “I have one. Don’t worry about it.” 

There was a moment of silence where Mitch realised that Scott meant he would pay for Mitch’s lawyer fees. Mitch considered protesting but, judging by the look on Scott’s face, he was serious and wouldn’t be swayed. Mitch responded by just nodding and looking back at the cop. 

“In the meantime, don’t worry about Dixon getting out of jail. He has been arrested without bail for battery. We recovered the CCTV of the lecture hall, and although he managed to capture you in a blind spot for the camera, we can clearly see him push you. Contact your lawyer and try to gather as much evidence as you can against him.”

“I will do, thank you for your help.” Mitch smiled.

They shook hands with the Deputy and walked out of the office and back towards the front desk. Mitch felt relieved that he had decided to press charges against Dixon, but it had been unsettling to talk about what had happened. It was also unsettling that Dixon had probably been in the same building as them, locked in a cell and waiting to be transferred to a holding jail to await the trial. 

They walked back to the car and as Scott drove off Mitch felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking at the phone screen he saw a text from Kirstie. 

Kirstie: There’s been some weird rumours going around today. Are you okay? Why weren’t you in college? :/ 

Mitch chewed on his lip, he didn’t know how to reply. 

Mitch: I’m okay. I’ll call you later. 

He didn’t know how there were already rumours flying around the college, but he guessed that a few people must have seen him defending himself against Dixon by the bus stop. He couldn’t believe that had happened yesterday, it felt like a million years ago. He felt proud of for being able to defend himself against an attacker, he had never expected himself to have that much strength. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Scott.

“So, how are you feeling?” 

Mitch paused, smiling. “For the first time in a long time, I’m not feeling anxious. I’m feeling amazing.”


	36. Chapter 36

When they got back to Scott’s apartment Mitch sat on the sofa and decided to call Kirstie to find out what was happening at College. The phone rang for a few seconds before she picked up.

“Mitchy! I missed you so much at lunch today. So many rumours were going around and I got worried and-“

Mitch cut her off, “woah, slow down Kirstie. I missed you too! What were people saying?”

“I heard like 10 different people say that someone they know saw you beating the hell out of Professor Dixon and that he got taken away by cops? Dixon wasn’t in today and no one would tell us why, it was so shady. What happened?!”

Mitch updated her with what had happened and confirmed that the rumours were true. He did this quickly as possible as he didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about the traumatic events of yesterday. Kirstie was shocked beyond words.

“I can’t believe it!” She gasped, “I’m so disgusted that a professor could be that messed up.” 

“Same… It’s even more creepy knowing that he was watching me in San Francisco too” Mitch sighed and then gasped quietly as he felt Scott’s arms wrap around his waist. “Anyway, did I miss any homework? I’m sure Kevin will have told you a thousand times.” Mitch attempted to carry on conversation but quickly stopped paying attention to what Kirstie was saying when Scott started kissing the back of his neck and whispering things into the ear that wasn’t occupied by a phone.

“-and then Avi wanted to go and get barbecue but Kevin wanted noodles so I was like-“

At this moment Scott’s hands started to travel lower down Mitch’s torso so they were resting gently on top of the crotch of his jeans. “Kirstie, I have to go.”

“Oh, okay. Wait! When can I meet Scott?” Kirstie asked impatiently.

“Ummmm…” Mitch was barely able to think about anything other than Scott giving him hickeys. He panicked and gave the first answer which came to his head. “Tonight? Come round tonight? I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay! Can’t wait! I’ll be there at seven.” Kirstie hung up and Mitch immediately turned around and pretended to hit Scott for making him flustered while on the phone.

“Hey!” Scott laughed but was quickly silenced by Mitch’s lips upon his, kissing him hard.

“That wasn’t very nice, Daddy. I was trying to talk to Kirstie.” Mitch reprimanded once they’d stopped kissing.

Scott felt bad, “sorry Princess. It’s just coz you looked so cute and I was so proud of you after today that I wanted to kiss you all over. Should we plan what to make for dinner with Kirstie tonight?”

Mitch bit his lip, still very turned on from all the neck kissing. He stood up and pulled Scott up with him. “Yeah sure.” He started pulling his Daddy towards the bedroom.

“Why are we heading for the bedroom, Mitchy?” Scott asked with a knowing smile on his face.

“Oh! Umm… No reason.” Mitch giggled flirtatiously. He closed the bedroom door behind them.

An hour later they both lay naked, wrapped up in the sheets of the bed. Mitch was dozing against Scott’s chest and Scott was softly stroking his hair. Scott started thinking about how he was going to meet Mitch’s best friend tonight. It was a big responsibility. He wondered whether Mitch would be in his Little headspace or not when Kirstie was here. Mitch had mentioned before that Kirstie knows everything about him and had been the person who helped him research age-play.

He kissed Mitch’s forehead and the boy stirred. “Mitchy?” Scott tried to wake him up.

Mitch groaned and looked up, “yes Daddy?” He said, sleepily.

“What sort of food does Kirstie like?” 

“Ummm… kind of anything. Maybe just make some pasta? Everyone loves pasta. Especially me.” Mitch smiled. “Please don’t worry about tonight. She’ll adore you, she basically already adores you and she hasn’t even met you yet.” Scott nodded but Mitch concluded that he still looked worried. Mitch groaned, “Daddy pleaseeee!” 

Scott chuckled, “okay, okay. I’ll stop worrying. Now should we get dressed and go to the store to get ingredients?”

Mitch sighed and snuggled back down into the covers, “can I stay here please sir? I’m tired.” 

Scott gave Mitch permission to stay at home, and as Scott was getting ready to leave Mitch started drifting back off to sleep. Just as he was drifting off Scott kissed him on the cheek and whispered “be back in a while.”

The next thing Mitch knew, he heard the front door clicking open and closed again and Scott shout “I’m back!” Mitch grinned and pulled himself out of bed and padded through to the kitchen. He sat on a bar stool to see which ingredients Scott had bought. While waiting for Scott to take off his shoes and unpack the bags he texted Kirstie the address.

Scott came into the Kitchen and placed the bags on the counter, “I just got some wine, and vegetables and chicken. I also got some bread so you can help me make garlic bread if you want?”

“Okay Daddy.” Mitch jumped down from the bar stool and walked into the Kitchen before wrapping his arms around Scott. “Thanks for being so great.” He said, just loud enough for Scott to hear.


	37. Chapter 37

At seven exactly the intercom phone started ringing and Mitch jumped up to answer it. He had decided to be out of Little-headspace for the evening, with the permission of Scott, as he wanted their first meeting to be as natural and awkward-free as possible. He didn’t mind Kirstie seeing them together while in Little-space, but for the meal together it just seemed better to be able to have adult conversations. Also, Kirstie probably had questions about Dixon, which Little Mitch wouldn’t want to answer.

Mitch picked up the intercom phone, “hello?”

“Hey, it’s me!” Kirstie said excitedly.

“Okay, I’ll buzz you in. See you in a minute!” Mitch hung up and pressed the button that would open the front door for Kirstie. He looked in the mirror by the door one last time, pulling on his clothes and fixing his fringe.

Scott came up behind him and hugged him, “you’ve fixed your fringe a million times in the last hour, shouldn’t I be the one nervously making sure I look okay?”

“You look great,” Mitch sighed, “I just don’t want to look…” he paused, “I don’t wanna look like this whole situation with Dixon has bothered me. She’s always been the one making sure I’m okay, and checking on me, and being a shoulder to cry on. I don’t want to ask that of her anymore.” 

Scott nodded and moved so he was facing Mitch, he kissed him and pulled away after a minute. “You aren’t a burden, you know. You’ve been through a lot recently and-“

There was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it!” Said Mitch cheerily, and stepped closer to the door. Scott was just behind him. Mitch pulled the door open and was quickly enveloped in a hug.

“Hi!” Kirstie squealed.

“Hey Kirstie,” Mitch smiled, his face squeezed against her shoulder. They pulled away and Mitch turned to Scott, “Scott, this is Kirstie.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Scott put out his hand to shake Kirstie’s but it was quickly pushed away as Kirstie hugged him tightly too.

“Oh my gosh you’re even more gorgeous in person!” 

Scott chuckled, there was a hint of nervousness in his voice with only Mitch picked up on. “Thank you,” he said. “Are you hungry? Dinner’s ready whenever.”

“Ummmm, I really don’t mind!” Kirstie grinned.

“How about you put the pasta on in 15 minutes?” Mitch spoke diplomatically. “Come and say hi to Wyatt! He loves staying here.” He walked towards the sofa where Wyatt was lounging and beckoned Kirstie over.

The three sat on the sofa with Wyatt in Kirstie’s lap, loving the attention. Kirstie looked over at Scott after a few seconds. “So Scott, what do you do?”

“I’m a radio technician, I love it. So luckily I had quite a few vacation days stored up so I can stay home with Mitch. We had to go to the police precinct today.” Scott remembered.

“You’re a radio technician? Oh my god, a match made in heaven! Did you know that Mitch makes his own music?” 

Scott grinned, looking over at Mitch. “He’s mentioned it, but he refuses to show me any of it!”

Mitch gasped, “I haven’t refused, I just don’t think it’s good enough yet.” Scott pouted at him and Mitch sighed, “Kevin and I are working on something new for a project, I’ll show you that when it’s finished. Happy?”

Scott nodded and pulled Mitch over to kiss him on the cheek. Kirstie squealed, “awwwwww!” When they both gave her an exasperated look she apologised, “sorry! It’s just; I’ve totally never seen you this happy Mitch.” Mitch blushed. Kirstie gave Scott a more serious look, “if you hurt him I’ll destroy you.”

Scott nodded, “I know.”

They spoke for a while longer before Scott remembered about the pasta and went to go and get stuff ready in the kitchen. Mitch and Kirstie caught up about things that had happened at College during the day and how people were reacting to the rumours about Mitch and Professor Dixon.

“Are you going to be back at College tomorrow?” Kirstie asked hopefully.

“I don’t know yet, it’s making me feel kind of anxious that everyone is talking about me.”

“I’ll fight them off if they try to come near you. I promise. Pleaseeeee?” She whined.

Mitch grinned, “fine! I’ll come back, but only for you. If this was up to me I’d take at least another week off and go to Hawaii.” 

Scott spoke loudly so that his voice would reach them from the kitchen, “we need to go to Hawaii, like right now!” 

“I know!” Mitch giggled and stood up to set the table. Kirstie followed him but ended up just gossiping about something that Avi had done recently. Mitch looked at her face as she spoke about him and concluded that she was definitely into him. Soon Scott came out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of pasta, distracting Mitch from his theories about Kirstie and Avi being deeply in love. They all sat down to enjoy the food. 

Kirstie moaned, “this food is so good. If I’d known you were such a culinary genius I would have forced Mitch to let me meet you sooner!” She joked. “I still can’t believe that only a short while ago I was cat-sitting Wyatt while you went on your big adventure to San Francisco.”

“Neither can I. I’m so happy I went.” Mitch sighed happily. “I’m so glad I crashed into Scott while coming out of the men’s room.” He laughed before eating another mouthful of food.

“I’m glad you did too.” Scott held his hand. 

Kirstie took a sip of her drink, “the minute Mitch got back he’d shown me a selfie of you both together.”

“Hey! Can you blame me?” 

Kirstie shook her head. “Not one bit!” 

They soon finished the meal and, although Scott offered second helpings to everyone no one could eat another bite. For the rest of the evening they talked more and before they knew it, it had gone 11.00pm.

“Oops, I should be going before the last bus leaves.” Kirstie stood up, Mitch and Scott followed her. She hugged them both. “It was so nice to meet you Scott.” 

“It was nice to meet you too.” He smiled. 

“See you at college tomorrow; you’re my official bodyguard for the day!” Mitch joked.

“That sounds good to me, bye!” Kirstie walked out of the flat and closed the door behind her. 

Scott turned to Mitch and let out a sigh of relief. “You did well!” Mitch reassured.

“Really?” 

“Yep.”


	38. Chapter 38

The next day Mitch went back to college, and people stared at him but Kirstie was there to scare them off with a menacing glare. People asked questions but Mitch wasn’t afraid to tell them what happened. He knew he shouldn’t feel ashamed for being a victim, Dixon was the one who should have been feeling the shame. Any embarrassment quickly dissipated when he experienced people’s reactions, they were so supportive and concerned for his safety. Other lecturers and teachers kept giving him wary looks, but he just ignored it. He was going to get his degree and move on with his life, and hopefully Dixon would be locked away and barred from teaching. 

At lunch time he sat down with Kirstie, and they were soon joined by Avi and Kevin. Avi sat closest to Kirstie (he definitely liked her, Mitch concluded) and Kirstie kept finding excuses to touch Avi’s shoulder or knee (she definitely liked him too). Mitch just smiled and enjoyed their company, but mostly focussed on eating the pizza that the cafeteria was serving today. That was, until, he heard the word ‘BDSM’ come up in their conversation.

“I just don’t understand it! Why would anyone want to do that?” Kevin frowned.

“I don’t know man, it’s creepy.” Avi agreed.

Mitch looked up and looked at Kirstie, who was giving him a worried look, knowing that this would offend him. “What’s creepy?” Mitch asked.

“Subs and Doms, and all that BDSM stuff.” Avi replied.

“Oh,” Mitch bit his lip for a second “well… I’m a Sub so I’m sure I can alleviate any of your obvious confusion on the topic.”

Avi and Kevin gawped at him while Kirstie just looked surprised that he would bring it up.

“You’re a Sub?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, that’s how I met Scott. I’m actually a Little, which is a different type of Sub. That’s why neither of you have ever come to my apartment before.”

Avi and Kevin still looked shocked, Mitch felt bad for being snappy with them but realised he had to shock them so they would learn not to talk badly about things they didn’t understand. He looked at his phone and realised he had ten minutes until his next lecture. He broke the silence, “okay, see y’all later.” He said cheerily. Everyone said bye and he walked off. 

He made it to the lecture hall early and decided to check his messages. He had a text from Scott.

Scott (Daddy <3): Hey gorgeous, I have a surprise for you. When do you finish college?

Mitch: I finish in an hour. What’s the surprise!

Scott (Daddy <3): Not telling! I’ll pick you up in the parking lot in an hour. 

Mitch: Okay, can’t wait :) 

For the whole of the next lecture Mitch couldn’t sit still, he loved surprises and Scott hadn’t given him any hints as to what it could be! He started imagining different things, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up and then upset Scott when he wasn’t excited. So instead he decided to distract himself, he already knew everything the professor in this lecture was talking about anyway. He started doodling cartoons in his notebook, and although they started off random they quickly turned into drawings of Scott and him. 

Soon it was the end of the hour and Mitch rushed to get out of his seat and down the stairs, but was filled with horror as the lecturer caught his attention and beckoned him over. Not again. Professor Williams, a sweet 50 year old woman, didn’t seem like a stalker Dom but Mitch didn’t want to take his chances. 

“Mitch, I just wanted to check that you were okay? I know what happened and…” She looked sad.

“I’m fine Professor!” He tried to be cheery but it came out more strained coz he wanted to get to Scott who was waiting for him. 

“I just don’t want to see you dropping out of college because of all of this. Dixon was not representative of the lecturers at this college, and all of the professors are looking out for you.” She frowned.

Mitch replied honestly, “it hadn’t even crossed my mind, I’d never drop out.” 

The professor seemed happy with this reply and nodded, “okay, I hope to see you next week Mitch. Have a good evening!”

“You too. Thank you!” He said before walking out of the room. 

He power walked towards the main exit and into the parking lot. He spotted Scott leaning against the side of his car looking intently at his phone. Scott quickly noticed him and waved. Mitch walked over to his car and grabbed Scott for a hug, Scott hugged him tightly back. Ever since they had circumstantially started living together, a few hours apart could feel like days. 

“Hey.” Mitch said, jokingly pretending to be unexcited to see him. 

“Oh, hey.” Scott did an impression of Mitch, “I totally didn’t miss you at all today.” 

Mitch tapped Scott’s arm, “shut up!” Scott responded by kissing Mitch on the forehead. Mitch looked at the car, “so. What’s my surprise then?”

Scott looked coy. “How about you wait and see? Come on let’s get in the car.”

They both got into their respective sides of the car and buckled up their seats. Mitch started flicking through radio stations as Scott drove off, dodging oblivious college students who seemed to forget the purpose of parking lots and instead used it as a socialising area. 

“How was your day?” Scott asked.

“It was okay, a lot of people stared but I don’t care. Then Kevin and Avi started talking about how ‘creepy’ BDSM was during lunch.” Mitch sighed.

“Ugh, that’s so annoying.” 

“So I basically told them both that I was a Little and they were shocked beyond words. It was so funny.”

Scott looked over at him for a second in surprise, “you told them!” He laughed. 

“Yeah, it shut them up.” Mitch joked.

“You’re amazing.” 

Mitch looked out of the window for a second, “how long till we get there?” He yawned.

“About 20 minutes.”

“Okay.”

For the rest of the journey Mitch sung along to the radio and chatted about Scott’s day, after a while he started recognising the roads they were going down but he couldn’t place it in his memory. Soon though, Scott made a few turns and Mitch was greeted by the smell of the ocean.

“The beach?”

Scott didn’t reply but a few seconds later made a turning and Mitch had a full view of the ocean. Scott parked his car and Mitch jumped out and round to Scott to give him a big hug. He waited until Scott was out of the car and then pounced on him.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” He giggled.


	39. Chapter 39 - The End (for now)

They walked from the car and down towards the beach. It was practically empty apart from a few other groups of people.

“This place is always basically deserted.” Scott commented.

“I love it here. It was our first date in LA.” Mitch smiled and slipped his hand into Scott’s. 

“Yeah it was. I almost forgot about that!” He joked, “I thought it would be nice and relaxing to come here, after such a hectic few weeks.”

For a few minutes they walked down the beach, looking for the perfect spot. Mitch tried not to get sand in his favourite shoes but sadly failed. After a while Scott pointed to a spot, with a perfect view and not too close to any other people.

“Here?” He asked Mitch.

“Here’s good.”

They sat on the dry sand, Mitch in between Scott’s legs. Mitch let out a huge sigh of relief that he hadn’t known he had been holding in. He looked down the beach, admiring the sky and the waves of the sea crashing into each other and rolling up onto the sand. The sea was rougher than usual today, but it just made for a relaxing sound. He leant back against Scott’s chest felt an arm wrap around him, hugging him tightly.

“It kind of feels like a full circle, now that we’re back here.” Scott mused. 

“So much has happened since we first met. I mean, I’m living with you after only a few weeks!” Mitch laughed at the ridiculousness of it. “It’s like we’re in some sappy romance novel.”

“You can stay at mine as long as you need.” Scott re-assured, “seriously.” The breeze pushed Mitch’s fringe into his face and Scott pushed it back into position, earning a giggle from Mitch.

“Thank you.” Mitch squeezed Scott’s arm. “Wyatt and I will be out of your hair soon though. I think I’m going to look for a new place.” 

There was a moment of silence before Scott spoke up, “you know what we’ve never spoken about?”

“What?”

“Whether we’re boyfriends.” Scott said, half laughing, the word sounded foreign to Mitch’s ears. 

Mitch turned around so he was facing Scott. “I’ve thought of us as boyfriends for a while now. What about you? I don’t want to push you-“

Scott cut him off, “no, no! So have I” He chuckled, “I didn’t want to push you either!”

They both laughed and relaxed. “So, boyfriends? Officially?” Scott asked.

“Yep.” Mitch smiled and kissed Scott.

After they pulled apart a few minutes later Mitch started playing with the sand, picking it up and letting it flow from his fingers and back onto the ground. “I’m just so glad this ordeal is over. Now all I’ve got to do is get Dixon in jail and I can forget it ever happened.” 

“You can do it. The lawyer will help you. There’s so much evidence there’s no way he can’t be convicted.” 

Mitch nodded, “I hope so.”

Scott raised his hand to touch Mitch’s cheek. “I know so.”

Mitch nodded and moved to lay down in the sand, Scott soon followed, and cuddled Mitch, not caring about getting sand in his hair.

“Thank you for bringing me here. I think it’s my favourite place.” 

Scott replied, “that’s okay.” He paused, “I love you.”

Mitch turned his face to look in Scott’s direction, “w-what? Really?” He exclaimed, surprised.

“Yes.”

Mitch blushed and covered his mouth with his hand, “I love you too.” 

Scott pulled Mitch’s hand away and whispered “good” before kissing him deeply. They both took a second to just enjoy that moment of equilibrium and happiness. Who knew what could happen in a week, or a month; but in that minute everything was perfect for Scott, Mitch, and Little Mitch.

The End (for now!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everybody, firstly a huge thank you to everyone who has supported the story!  
> Secondly, this isn't over forever! I have loads more adventures that I'd love to write in the Little-verse, but I'm off to University on saturday! I'm aiming to post a one-shot around christmas time :)  
> (i'll post it as a new chapter in this story)  
> Thanks again!  
> Love from Izaac


	40. Christmas Plans (one shot)

By the time Christmas came around, Scott and Mitch had been together for a few months. A lot had happened in that time, the court trials finally ended about a month ago and they got the good news that Professor Dixon had been sent to jail and for 5 years and been banned from working in education for life. They also had a restraining order against him, which (if breached) would put him back in police custody.

It had been a stressful time, but Mitch had Scott’s support throughout which had made it a lot easier to deal with. The whole ordeal had made them much closer, and the stress-relief side of their Little/Daddy relationship had been vital. Mitch (and Wyatt) had officially moved in with Scott, as they’d decided it would be easier and would get rid of any anxiety Mitch had about living alone again. When Mitch’s parents had invited him and Scott down to Texas for Christmas he had been excited to ask him.

Scott picked him up from College and Mitch was in his Little-headspace the moment he sat in the car, “Daddy, can you strap me in please?” He asked sweetly. 

“Of course,” Scott smiled and pulled the strap across his boy’s body, clicking the buckle into place. Scott started driving off and Mitch sucked his thumb, trying to think of how to breach the topic of Christmas. It was about 3 weeks before the day and they had talked about presents (mainly – which toys Little Mitch wanted) but hadn’t made any actual plans.

Mitch looked over at Scott, “How many sleeps is it until Christmas?” 

“Ummm,” Scott mulled over the question for a second. “Twenty or twenty-one. I’m not too sure. Why?” 

“My parents asked if we could come down to Texas, they’d love to meet you.” Mitch paused, “I’m sorry if this is the wrong time to bring it up, I just didn’t want to leave it any later and-“

“Princess, this is the perfect time to bring it up.” Scott reassured, “I’d love to meet your parents. I’ll buy the plane tickets tonight.”

“Yay!” Mitch giggled. “Oh, but you don’t have to buy mine. That’s a lot of money…”

Scott pulled to a stop at a traffic light. He looked over at Mitch and frowned slightly, “well aren’t you my little boy?” He asked.

“Yes, but…”

“Don’t Daddies buy things for their boys?” 

“Of course they do but-“

“Mitchy, my decision is final and I don’t want to hear you talk back to me about this.” Scott warned.

“Okay. Thank you Sir.” Mitch smiled and kissed Scott on the cheek. He got carried away and started letting his kisses drift down Scott’s neck. The traffic light went green just as he was leaving a hickey near his clavicle. After Scott pulled away he placed his hand on Mitch’s lap, cupping him through his trousers.

Mitch whined as he felt Scott start to grope his dick, quickly getting hard in his Daddy’s hand. He leaned back and bit on his thumb.

“Does my baby have a little bit of a problem?” Scott asked seductively. 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Open up your pants and let Daddy help you.”

Mitch looked around, out of the windows of the car. “B-but we’re in public.”

“Do what I say, Mitchy. Or there will be a punishment when we get home. You’ve argued with me twice today, so it’ll be spankies” Scott reminded Mitch of the rules.

Without speaking Mitch reached down to his jeans and undid the button and the zipper. He slipped his pants and underwear down slightly so Scott could have easier access. Scott stroked Mitch’s dick lightly before wrapping his whole hand around him and jerking him off. Within minutes Mitch was a writhing mess under Scott’s hand.

“How does that feel, Kitten? Am I helping you?” 

All Mitch could do was moan in response. Scott’s hand tightened around Mitch and the boy gasped out in pleasure. “Please, please can I cum Daddy? I’m so close.” 

“Only if you come into your hand for me, I want to see you lick it up like a good little Kitten. It will be good practice because you’re going to be sucking my dick the moment we get home. How does that sound? Are you thirsty for my cum, princess?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please!”

“Okay, you can cum now.” 

Mitch did as he was told and wrapped his hand around the wet tip of his dick, Scott increased his pace and seconds later Mitch came with a whine.

It took a few seconds of deep breathing for the car to come back into focus, “thank you Daddy.” Mitch said quietly. He realised that Scott was pulling into the underground parking lot of their apartment.

“Lick your cum off your hand for me, Princess.” 

Mitch started slowly, licking only the tip of one of his fingers until Scott had parked. As soon as Scott had turned the car off he made it into a show, sucking in each of his fingers and then giving each of them tiny kitten licks all over. He watched as Scott was entranced by his actions. When Scott undid his belt started to palm at his crotch Mitch pulled his mouth off the last finger with a pop.

Scott almost growled “my turn.”


End file.
